Mannequin Handsome
by sasuke fans
Summary: Request for Sectif88 / Setelah mengunci tokoku, mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari seperti orang yang sedang di kejar hantu, ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk! Aku berbicara dengan sebuah mannequin, ini tidak nyata! Aku lelah! Aku lelah! Aku hanya berkhayal! / Sasu-Saku / DLDR ! / Oneshoot.


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author. Bagi yang masih bandel dan tetap nge-flame, sorry, reviewnya akan author hapus, HAHAHAH *ketawa jahat*

 **.**

 **Request for** **Sectif88**

 **.**

 **Catatan :** Ide dari **Sectif88** , author hanya membumbuhinya dengan beberapa scene mainstrum dan akhirnya menjadi sebuah fic, semoga tetap suka dengan apa yang author buatkan XD.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, jika pun ada kesamaan itu hanya unsur yang tidak di sengaj, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Mannequin Handsome ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai... sekedar basa basi, kau tahu toko baju yang berada di Konoha _street_ itu? Yaa, itu adalah toko milikku, seorang desainer muda, aku tidak terlalu bangga dengan apa-apa yang sudah ku buat, tapi aku jauh menyukai saat melihat orang-orang yang ku temui di jalan, mereka menggunakan rancanganku, meskipun tidak ada yang sadar jika akulah di balik pakaian indah para pria itu, tentu, aku suka mendesain pakaian pria, jauh lebih menantang dari pada mendesain pakaian wanita, aku tidak terlalu senang melakukannya, tahun ini aku kehabisan ide dan tidak memiliki satu rancangan pun yang bagus untuk di promosikan.

"Tidak, tidak, ini juga tidak, haa..~ tidak."

Berkali-kali aku harus menggambar, mengulang semua desain-desainku, dan kembali harus merobek kertas-kertas itu, tidak ada yang membuatku bersemangat atau menarikku untuk membuatnya, seperti bagaimana perasaanmu memenangkan sebuah hadiah, aku butuh perasaan seperti itu, tapi mungkin tahun ini aku tidak bisa memproduksikan pakaian apa-apa lagi, sudah hampir 6 bulan, bisa-bisa aku di tegur oleh perusahaan yang mempromosikan brandku dan terancam tutup toko.

Menghentikan pekerjaan hari ini, aku tidak bisa berpikir untuk membuat satu rancangan pun, ruangan kerjaku berada di dalam toko, aku jadi mudah mendengar kesan orang-orang saat datang di tokoku, setelah mematikan seluruh lampu dan mengunci rapat toko, berjalan menyusuri jalan paving blok khusus untuk pejalan kaki. Ini adalah kota Konoha, di mana malam hari akan begitu ramai, cahaya dari berbagai lampu, toko-toko makanan yang akan mendominasi beberapa tempat, sepanjang jalan aku memperhatikan pakaian beberapa pria yang sering mereka kenakan, hal itu bisa menjadi inspirasiku, berhenti di salah satu toko pakaian, wah, aku rasa ini toko seorang perancang terkenal, dia tidak pernah kehabisan ide untuk membuat sebuah pakaian yang bagus, bahkan pakaian wanitanya membuatku tergiur, tapi aku tidak akan kalah, aku harus bisa membuat pakaian yang bagus untuk tahun ini.

"Sakura!"

Seseorang memanggilku, berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis.

"Kau sudah pulang bekerja?" Tanyanya.

"Iya. Kau?"

"Aku juga baru selesai."

Perkenalkan, gadis berambut _gold-pale_ dan memiliki mata yang indah ini adalah sahabatku, aku pikir dia pun akan menjadi seorang desainer, tapi dia memilih untuk menjadi seorang model, aku rasa dia sangat sesuai untuk fisik model, Ino cukup tinggi dan badannya ramping.

"Bisa kita mendatangi sebuah tempat?" Ucapku.

"Kemana?"

"Sekedar melepas penat." Ucapku. Ya, aku lelah.

"Hahahah, apa otakmu sedang buntu lagi? Aku rasa kau harus berhenti membuat pakaian pria dan cobalah untuk membuat pakaian wanita, jangan sia-siakan bakatmu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak Ino, cukup saat aku mendesain baju wanita setahun yang lalu, meskipun pendapat orang cukup baik, tapi aku tetap merasa biasa saja." Ucapku.

"Kau sangat aneh, baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." Ucapnya.

Mendatangi sebuah kedai dan mulai memesan sake, Ino harus berkali-kali menegurku untuk tidak banyak minum, tapi aku ingin melakukannya sampai kepalaku benar-benar pusing dan melupakan beberapa hari yang tidak efektif, tidak menghasilkan apapun, rancanganku sudah cukup ketinggalan jaman dari segi desain, meskipun masih ada satu atau dua orang yang masih mencari desain itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku perlahan, ini adalah kamarku, kepalaku cukup pusing, mencari ponselku dan mendapati sebuah catatan dari Ino, dia yang mengantarku pulang dan memintaku untuk tidak minum banyak lagi, aku sampai lupa dengan apa yang sudah lakukan di kedai, semoga tidak ada adegan muntah atau berbicara ngaur atau memarahi orang.

Masih merebah diri di kasur, mungkin akan sedikit terlambat membuka toko. Menatap langit-langit rumah apartemenku, yaa, aku tinggal di salah satu apartemen, tidak perlu yang mewah cukup nyaman dan bersih, orang-orangnya pun ramah. Kembali menatap ponselku, mengecek _website_ tentang produksi pakaian dari desainer-desainer yang terkenal, mereka suka menggunakan tubuh model yang bagus, aku pun ingin punya satu model selain mannequin yang di gunakan sebagai promosi, mungkin jika menggunakan seorang model rancangan ku pun aku laku keras, yaa mungkin saja, tapi siapa? Aku tidak memiliki teman pria yang tampan dan memiliki tubuh bagus, oh iya, aku lupa, Ino memiliki teman model yang banyak.

 **Kringgggg...kriiiingggg...**

Haa..~ siapa pagi-pagi begini sudah bertamu, rencana untuk meminta tolong pada Ino akan ku lakukan, yang terpenting aku harus bisa membuat rancangan baru dulu.

 **Kringgggg...kriiiingggg...**

Lagi-lagi bunyi bel itu, apa tidak bisa menunggu sebentar? sangat tidak sabaran, beranjak dari kasur, mengikat rambut _softpink_ ku sepinggang, berdiri di depan pintu dan membukanya.

"Sakura...~ kau harus menolongku." Ucap seorang gadis bercepol dua, tiba-tiba dia datang dengan wajah yang sangat sedih.

"Masuklah, kita bicara di dalam." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin mengganggu tetangga dengan Tenten yang datang sambil menangis.

Mempersilahkannya duduk dan mengambilkan segelas air untuknya.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah terjadi?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi, tapi aku mengingatmu dan tokomu, jadi aku datang ke sini untuk menjual sesuatu." Ucapnya.

"Menjual apa?"

"Sebuah mannequin, aku butuh uang, ayahku di bodohi oleh seseorang tentang sebuah mannequin yang katanya mahal jika di jual, tapi apa yang terjadi, orang-orang mengatakan jika itu barang palsu, yang asli tidak mungkin di jual seperti itu, katanya akan jauh lebih mahal, aku sangat marah padanya, untuk apa membeli mannequin itu, kita pun tidak menggunakannya, di jual pun harganya begitu murah, tolonglah, aku sudah berusaha menjualnya tapi entah kenapa tidak ada yang ingin membelinya." Jelas Tenten.

Menghela napas sejenak, sejujurnya aku pun sedang tidak butuh mannequin, aku butuh sebuah ide untuk rancangan baru, tapi melihat Tenten membuatku tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Baiklah, berapa kau akan menjualnya?" Ucapku.

"3 juta."

"Ha! Apa? 3 juta? Mannequin apa seharga 3 juta?" Aku pun terkejut mendengar harganya.

"Mannequin ini begitu langka, bahkan tidak ada yang memproduksikannya lagi."

"Jika mannequin itu begitu langka, kenapa tidak ada yang membelinya? Semacam kolektor."

"Aku sudah berusaha menjualnya, mereka hanya menyebutkan harga tapi tidak ada yang berani membelinya, ada pun yang bercerita mistis tentang mannequin langka ini, orang-orang yang membelinya akan sial." Tenten segera menutup mulutnya. "Tidak-tidak, aku salah bicara, maksudku orang-orang akan mendapat keberuntungan." Aku bisa melihatnya berbohong.

"Jadi, kau ingin menjualnya padaku agar aku sial terus? Teman macam kau!" Ucapku, marah.

"Tidak, sungguh, mannequin ini tidak akan membuatmu sial, aku sudah menyimpannya cukup lama tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku, itu hanya rumor yang tidak benar, mereka membuat cerita palsu agar aku menjualnya murah."

"1 juta, aku akan mengambilnya."

"Jangan mengurangi harganya lagi."

"500 ribu."

"Baiklah 1 juta, kenapa kau begitu tega?"

"Aku sedang masa-masa yang sulit juga, aku tidak bisa membeli mannequinmu itu, harganya cukup mahal." Ucapku, menghela napas.

"Ya sudah, aku merasa kau pun sangat membantu. Terima kasih Sakura, aku akan langsung mengantarnya ke tokomu." Tenten terlihat senang, jauh dari wajahnya saat datang tadi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu setelah mannequin yang Tenten jual padaku berada di dalam toko, aku hanya menyimpannya di dalam kantor, warna tubuhnya sudah tidak bagus lagi, ah sial, aku pikir tubuh mannequin yang masih mulus, warnanya pucat, beberapa tempat seperti retak, ingin memarahi Tenten tapi dia tiba-tiba menghilang dan nomer ponselnya tidak bisa di hubungi, marah pada mannequin ini malah akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh, pada akhirnya aku membiarkan mannequin itu, desain mannequin yang sudah lama, bahkan wig yang di pasangkan pada mannequin itu tidak bisa di lepaskan, terlihat seperti model pantat ayam, kau tahu model yang mencuak ke belakang, aneh, aku ingin membukanya tapi begitu sulit, aku ingin menggantinya dengan wig yang jauh lebih bagus, model rambut pria saat ini, memandangi mannequin itu lagi, aku rasa agak sedikit berbeda dengan tubuh mannequin milikku yang terpajang di toko, terlihat cukup sempurna, aku bisa membayangkan beberapa desain pakaian yang mannequin ini cocok kenakan.

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku meminta Ino untuk bertemu teman-teman modelnya, mereka baru akan _free_ saat hari sabtu, minggu depan, aku jadi harus menunggu, semoga mereka tidak meminta bayaran yang tinggi untuk menjadi model rancanganku. Hari ini cukup, aku pun sudah lelah, menatap jam tanganku, sudah jam 8 malam, sibuk membuat desain sampai aku terlambat pulang, membereskan meja kerjaku dan mulai mematikan lampu toko.

Berhenti berjalan, melupakan kunci apartemen di meja kerja, kenapa aku harus lupa? Tinggal beberapa meter lagi aku sudah tiba di rumah, melelahkan, aku harus kembali berjalan ke toko. Tiba di depan toko dan duduk sejenak, lelah, aku berlari agar cepat sampai, membuka pintu toko dan berjalan masuk, terlalu gelap, menyalakan lampu, aku ingat menaruh kunci di dalam laci saat membereskannya, masuk ke dalam kantor dan...

Mematung.

Kyaaaaaaaa...!

Teriakku histeris, aku sampai harus mengambil sesuatu yang bisa ku gunakan untuk memukul seseorang yang entah mengapa bisa berada di dalam kantorku dan juga dia tanpa busana.

"Si-si-siapa kau! Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk! Aku akan lapor polisi!" Ancamku, panik sampai bingung harus berbuat apa, pria itu hanya menatapku dan terdiam, dia tidak berbicara apa-apa dan berdiri di dekat meja kerjaku, bagian bawahnya tertutupi meja, tubuhnya bergerak perlahan. "Jangan bergerak! Kau ini orang gila yaa, tetap di situ!" Ucapku, menodongkan sapu ke arahnya, jika dia bergerak aku akan memukulnya dengan keras.

"Kau sudah membeliku." Ucapnya.

He? Bagaimana bisa aku membeli seorang pria, pria aneh, aku tidak pernah membeli pria mana pun dan membawanya ke tokoku.

"Jangan bohong! Apa kau pencuri!" Tanyaku, tegas.

"Aku bukan pencuri." Dia membela diri.

Kenapa dia terlihat begitu santai? Aku sampai takut dan panik jika saja pria ini adalah orang jahat atau ingin berbuat mesum.

"Keluar dari sini atau aku lapor polisi!" Ancamku, lagi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa keluar, kau sudah membeliku?" Ucapnya. Lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang sama, apa aku sudah gila mau membeli seorang pria.

"Jangan berbohong lagi! Kau mau aku pukul!" Gertakku.

"Aku dengar dari ucapan gadis bercepol dua, dia menjualku padamu."

Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa, maksudnya gadis bercepol dua itu Tenten, menjualnya padaku? Melirik sekeliling kantorku, aku tidak melihat mannequin yang ku beli dari Tenten, hanya ada pria ini yang ada di dalam kantorku.

"Kau pasti orang gila, sebaiknya aku menghubungi rumah sakit saja." Ucapku, mencoba mengambil ponsel, satu tanganku masih tetap menahan sapu itu jika dia bergerak.

"Terserahlah jika kau tidak percaya." Ucapnya.

Sial, ponselku mati aku jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mungkin jika keluar dan berteriak minta tolong, tapi tokoku akan ramai dengan orang-orang, aku tidak ingin hal itu.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan bergerak dari situ." Perintahku, dia hanya mengangguk.

Kenapa dia begitu patuh? Menyebalkan, aku harus lapor polisi atau rumah sakit jiwa, dia terlihat waras, barang-barang di toko semuanya masih ada di tempat, ada apa ini? Aku jadi bingung harus berbuat apa, berjalan perlahan dan menarik sebuah kain hitam yang belum ku gunakan, melempar ke arahnya, tubuh telanjangnya itu membuatku terganggu.

"Tutupi tubuhmu." Ucapku.

Sekarang jauh lebih aman, saat panik tadi aku sampai tidak bisa memperhatikan pria ini lebih jelas, apa dia seorang model? Tubuh mulus, beberapa otot perut dan wajahnya terlihat tampan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau berbohong, jadi cepat katakan, sebenarnya kau siapa dan kau bisa aku bebaskan." Ucapku.

"Aku mannequin yang kau pajang di sini." Ucapnya, masih dengan nada suara yang begitu santai.

"Kenapa masih berbohong!" Marahku.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya?"

"Buktikan jika kau sebuah mannequin."

"Saat pagi menjelang aku akan kembali ke bentuk semula."

Sepertinya aku yang tengah tertidur dan bermimpi, mencubit pipiku keras-keras namun hanya ada rasa sakit, ini bukan mimpi, di jaman modern seperti ini masih ada hal-hal konyol semacam ini, seperti sebuah cerita dongeng, mungkin aku hanya lelah dan berhalusinasi, mengambil kunci apartemenku dan berjalan keluar kantor.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Pulang." Jawabku.

Setelah mengunci tokoku, mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari seperti orang yang sedang di kejar hantu, ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk! Aku berbicara dengan sebuah mannequin, ini tidak nyata! Aku lelah! Aku lelah! Aku hanya berkhayal!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **09 : 30**

Aku ingin tidur lagi, tapi tidur lama hanya akan membuang-buang waktu berharga, waktu adalah uang, berjalan dengan malas ke kamar mandi dan mencuci muka, menatap diriku di cermin yang terlintas kejadian semalam, aku bertemu dengan sebuah mannequin hidup.

Hahahahahaha.

Tidak mungkin, aku yakin semalam itu hanya mimpi yang begitu nyata, menyelesaikan kegiatanku untuk bersiap, aku ingin makan roti _sandwich_ yang di jual tidak jauh dari tokoku.

Membeli sebuah roti _sandwich_ dan _cappuccino_ hangat, mendatangi toko dan membukanya, berjalan mengendap-ngendap seperti seorang pencuri di dalam toko sendiri, mengintip ke dalam kantorku, menemukan mannequin yang ku beli dari Tenten, tapi kain hitam terbalut pada tubuhnya, tunggu, jadi yang semalam apa benar-benar terjadi? Aku masih tidak bisa percaya, atau mungkin ini semacam yang ada di film-film hollywood, terminator atau ghost in the shell, dimana mereka hanyalah sebuah robot, menaruh sarapanku di meja.

Memandangi mannequin itu dari bawah ke atas, menggerakannya tapi terasa seperti patung mannequin yang biasa, aku pikir dia sebuah robot yang pura-pura menjadi mannequin dan tengah menginvasi manusia, lama-lama aku bisa gila dengan hal ini, menarik kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, kenapa aku harus malu? Aku selalu melihat mannequin tanpa busana tapi untuk yang satu ini, tidak Sakura, semalam itu hanya ilusi, kembali melihat tubuh mannequin itu, mungkin ada yang bisa menjadi petunjuk, aku hanya menemukan sebuah tulisan pada punggung leher mannequin ini, Uchiha. Uchiha? Aku merasa tidak asing dengan kata itu, mengambil ponselku dan mencoba mencari kata Uchiha itu pada pencarian, benar saja, Uchiha itu adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, jadi mereka pun membuat mannequin, mungkin aku bisa berbicara dengan orang yang memproduksi mannequin ini, atau aku bisa tanya langsung pada mannequin ini? Semalam dia berubah, jadi apa jika malam saja dia akan berubah? Aku penasaran dan ingin membuktikan hal ini, mencari sebuah pakaian dan mengenakannya pada mannequin itu, aku tidak ingin jika dia benar-benar berubah menjadi manusia dan telanjang lagi di hadapanku.

Detik-detik berlalu, melayani beberapa orang yang mendatangi tokoku, ibu-ibu mendominasi penjualan hari ini, mereka ingin membelikan sebuah pakaian yang bagus untuk suaminya, mereka pikir aku hanya penjual di sini, menggunakan kata 'Cherrybloosem' sebagai nama brand resmiku, jika ada yang bertanya siapa yang membuat pakaian ini, aku hanya bisa katakan jika seorang desainer muda yang mencoba untuk membuat pakaian yang indah untuk pria, kadang aku akan tertawa sendiri mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang ku ucapkan pada pembeli.

Sudah jam 7 malam, aku duduk menjauh dari mannequin itu dan sebuah sapu ku pegang erat untuk berjaga-jaga, mencoba menunggunya berubah, apa itu akan terjadi? Hari ini aku cukup lelah melayani pembeli dan kembali memikirkan desain pakaian yang baru, aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur, tapi aku tetap masih tidak percaya dan akan menunggunya berubah.

Oh tidak, aku tertidur, melirik jam tangan dan sudah jam 9 malam, menatap ke depan, mataku membulat dan seperti pertemuan awal, sapu yang tengah ku pegang menjadi alat pertahananku, kapan dia berubah? Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya.

"Apa kau lupa kunci lagi?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, kapan kau berubah?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Aku benci tatapan santainya itu.

"Kau memberiku pakaian?" Ucapnya, memperhatikan tubuhnya yang kini terbalut pakaian yang lengkap.

"Ya, itu lebih baik dari pada kau tanpa busana." Ucapku, malu.

Hening...

Suasana jadi begitu canggung, dia pria yang tampan, ya ampun, aku baru saja melihatnya dua kali dan kenapa dia semakin tampan saja, aku jadi bingung harus berbicara apa, pakaian yang di kenakannya begitu pas, itu adalah rancanganku, kenapa aku begitu senang melihatnya mengenakannya, aku sampai lupa harus bertanya sesuatu padanya.

"Apa kau tahu orang yang memproduksimu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak."

"Di belakang lehermu tertulis 'Uchiha', kenapa kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, bahkan aku tidak tahu jika mannequin bisa berubah menjadi manusia."

"Kau sungguh aneh."

"Aku memang aneh."

"Lalu kau ini apa? Apa kau robot?"

"Aku mannequin."

"Iya, aku tahu, ahhk! Ini sungguh membuatku kesal."

Menyimpan sapu ke tempat semula, aku rasa dia bukan orang yang berbahaya.

"Duduklah." Perintahku.

Dia mendengar ucapanku, duduk di kursi yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia?" Tanyaku.

"Seluruh tubuhmu bisa bergerak." Ucapnya.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya itu."

Dia memang aneh, meskipun hanya mannequin yang berubah wujud menjadi manusia, sikapnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya. Apa aku bisa memanfaatkan hal ini? Dia bisa menjadi model untuk rancanganku, lagi pula dia begitu tampan, tinggi, dan memiliki tubuh , yang proposional, tidak ada salahnya memanfaatkan pria mannequin ini, lagi pula dia menuruti ucapanku.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanyaku.

"Lapar? Apa itu?" Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan, manisnya, pria ini bisa juga terlihat manis, aku pikir wajah dinginnya itu tidak akan bisa berekspresi lain.

"Ha? Kau tidak tahu lapar?"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak bisa makan."

"Jadi, meskipun kau sudah berubah menjadi manusia, kau tidak memiliki alat pencernaan?" Ucapku.

"Alat pencernaan?"

Segera memalingkan wajah darinya, aku tidak bisa menahan diri melihat wajah manisnya itu, aku rasa wajahku tidak hentinya merona dengan reaksi bingungnya itu, manis dan tampan bersamaan, aku harus menahan diri.

"Ya sudah, kau tidak apa-apa berada di kantor ini?"

"Hn, aku sudah terbiasa di sini sejak gadis itu membawaku ke sini." Ucapnya.

Aku lupa, hampir seminggu lebih dia sudah di tokoku, berubah saat malam hari dan hanya berkeliaran di dalam kantor, kenapa jadi terkesan seperti anak kecil yang sangat malang yaa, tapi pikiranku pada dirinya yang berkeliaran tanpa busana, untung saja suasana di toko gelap dan tidak akan ada yang sadar jika ada seorang pemuda yang berkeliaran tanpa pakaian, dia bisa di tangkap polisi.

"Apa beberapa orang sudah membelimu dan berpindah-pindah tempat?"

"Aku sudah bertemu banyak orang, melihat banyak tempat, kadang mereka membiarkanku di dalam tempat yang gelap." Ucapnya, raut wajahnya tetap tenang, bukannya dia harus sedih, mungkin maksudnya berada di kotak kayu.

"Jadi sudah banyak orang yang tahu jika kau hidup?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Hidup? Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku bergerak setelah gadis itu membawaku ke toko ini."

Wah, ada apa ini? Apa ini sebuah takdir? Dia hidup setelah di pindahkan ke tokoku? Sejujurnya aku memang membutuhkan seorang model, dia cocok, apa tuhan yang mengirimnya untukku? Tapi aku membelinya dari Tenten dan juga dia barang produksi dari perusahaan Uchiha, coba saja dia manusia dan bukan sebuah mannequin, aku terlalu berharap.

Mengirim pesan pada Ino, aku tidak jadi bertemu dengan teman-teman modelnya, sudah ku putuskan untuk menggunakan pria mannequin ini saja, dia pun bisa membantuku, tidak perlu membayarnya, aku harus mengambil hal positif dari hal ini.

"Terima kasih atas waktumu, aku akan pulang dan kau bisa bersantai di kantorku, anggap saja sebagai rumahmu." Ucapku.

Hanya mematikan lampu di area toko dan membiarkan lampu kantor menyala, dia tidak berbicara apa-apa saat aku akan pulang, menutup toko dan bergegas pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat siang hari aku akan melayani pembeli dan saat malam hari aku bisa mendesain pakaian, tak lupa seorang pria tampan akan menemaniku, aku Haruno Sakura, gadis lajang yang sudah menginjak 26 tahun, meskipun tidak pernah mendapat pria yang pantas, aku bersyukur ada seorang pria yang bisa membuatku tetap bersemangat.

"Aku lupa menanyakan satu hal, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Sasuke."

"Bagaimana kau bisa punya nama?"

"Hmm... samar-samar aku mengingat seseorang menyebutkan, Sasuke padaku."

"Begitu rupanya, meskipun kau baru hidup di tokoku, tapi kau masih mengingat apapun selama kau hanya sebuah mannequin."

Dia terdiam, mau di lihat bagaimana dia sangat tampan. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan rancangan pakaian pria yang baru dan setelahnya aku bisa menggunakannya jadi model, tapi aku butuh seorang _photographer_ , uhm... seseorang yang akan memotret dengan bayaran murah, siapa yaa... ah, aku ingat seseorang, dan sialnya dia tidak bisa di hubungi, apa aku harus mendatangi rumahnya? Tenten sungguh keterlaluan, apa dia menghilang gara-gara menjual mannequin cacat ini, walaupun dalam wujud mannequin tubuhnya cacat, tapi saat menjadi manusia, tubuhnya begitu sempurna.

"Aku akan mengukurmu." Ucapku.

Memintanya berdiri, mengambil meteran dan aku akan menggunakan ukuran tubuhnya untuk membuat pakaian baru, saat mengukur lingkar badan, aku harus menahan malu, terlalu dekat, memintanya berbalik untuk mengukur lebar punggung, punggungnya begitu lebar dan aku baru menyadari hal ini, dia cukup tinggi sampai aku harus mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi hingga sampai pada ujung bahunya, mengukurnya saja melelahkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang, kau pun bisa menjadi penjaga toko di malam hari." Ucapku dan tertawa pelan, dia sungguh berguna dan juga gratis.

"Apa yang di lakukan penjaga toko?" Tanyanya.

"Menjaga saja, awasi jangan sampai ada barang yang hilang, okey."

"Hn."

Ouhh...~ tampannyaa, aku ingin membawanya pulang, tapi akan sangat merepotkan jika esok paginya aku harus membawanya kembali ke toko dalam wujud mannequin.

Melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa sebelum pulang dan akhirnya pekerjaan hari ini selesai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting...tongg..ting...tonng...tiingg toongg..**

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

"Tenten, aku tahu kau ada di dalam, cepat keluar!" Ucapku, kesal.

Aku sudah berdiri setengah jam yang lalu dan Tenten sama sekali tidak membukakan pintunya, aku hanya ingin minta tolong padanya, kata tetangganya dia berada di rumah dan belum keluar.

 **Brak! Brak! Brak!**

"Tenten, aku akan memaksa orang membuka pintumu jika kau tidak membukanya sekarang juga." Ancamku, aku sudah terlambat ke toko dan harus mengurus Tenten yang tidak juga ingin keluar.

 **Ceklek...**

Oh, akhirnya, pintunya terbuka, tapi hanya sedikit dan Tenten terlihat takut-takut membuka pintunya.

"Kenapa tidak cepat membukakan pintu untukku!" Ucapku, marah.

"Ma-maaf, aku te-tertidur." Ucapnya, gugup.

"Aku tahu kau bohong." Ucapku dan memaksa masuk ke dalam rumah Tenten.

Setelahnya.

Hanya ada suasana hening di dalam ruang tamu Tenten yang sederhana, dia menyajikan teh untukku, sejak tadi Tenten memilih diam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadi-"

"-Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud menipumu, mannequin itu terus berada di dalam kotak kayu dan aku tidak pernah memeriksanya, saat ku bongkar di dalam tokomu, mannequin itu tidak sesuai dengan ucapan ayahku, maafkan aku, maaf." Ucapnya, dia terlihat menyesali perbuatannya.

Menghela napas sejenak, sejujurnya aku tidak ada rencana untuk datang memarahinya, tapi aku merasa tidak keberatan memiliki mannequin usang itu, lagi pula dia bisa menjadi manusia.

"Aku sangat marah padamu saat melihat mannequin itu." Ucapku, memasang wajah seolah-olah aku sangat kesal padanya.

"Maafkan aku, maaf, aku akan mengganti uangmu, tapi tidak bisa dalam waktu dekat, uangnya sudah terpakai." Aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat sebuah penawaran untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Dulunya kau sangat suka memotret, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu menjadi _photographer_ untuk modelku." Ucapku.

"Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, aku tidak pernah memotret lagi setelah keadaan keuangan di rumahku krisis dan hasil memotret tidak menjanjikan kebutuhan yang cukup." Ucapnya.

"Mengganti uangku atau menjadi _photographer_? Silahkan pilih." Aku jadi terkesan seperti tukang mengancam, mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus sedikit memaksanya. "Aku tidak akan mendengar jawabanmu sekarang, tapi jangan coba-coba kabur, aku akan menemukanmu, Tenten." Ucapku, beranjak pergi, ini membuang-buang waktu itu, jauh lebih baik memberikannya pilihan yang mudah, dengan begitu dia tidak perlu mengganti uangku, lagi pula jika ini berhasil dia pun bisa menghasilkan uang.

 **.**

 **.**

Merebah diri di kursi setelah tiba di toko, Tenten mempersulit rencanaku, mulai bekerja lagi dan akhirnya malam pun tiba, kembali menyelesaikan sketsa desain pakaian untuk tahun ini, mengetuk-ngetuk pensilku beberapa kali saat mendapati jalan buntu, aku butuh beberapa inspirasi lagi.

"Kau selalu sibuk." Itu suara Sasuke, dia sudah bergerak rupanya.

"Aku harus merampung rancanganku dua bulan ini, aku belum memproduksikan apapun tahun ini, sejujurnya, toko ku pun berada di naungan salah satu perusahaan, mereka akan selalu meninjau setiap pekerjaanku dengan begitu mereka akan menanggung pembuatan produk dalam skala besar." Ucapku.

Hening.

Mengangkat wajahku dan menatap pria itu memandang ke atas, ke arah lampu yang bersinar, dia terlihat melamun.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Sepertinya aku sudahi saja pekerjaan hari ini. "Sasuke, apa kau mau berjalan-jalan?" Tawarku.

"Keluar dari toko ini?"

"Tentu, hanya sebentar dan kau bisa kembali ke sini." Ucapku.

Dia hanya mengangguk, berlari keluar kantor dan mencari pakaian yang sesuai untuknya, aku sampai bingung harus membuatnya mengenakan apa, memintanya untuk mencoba beberapa pakaian dan semua terlihat bagus untuknya, tapi harus memilih salah satu, celana jins abu-abu, baju berwarna hampir senada dengan jinsnya namun sedikit lebih gelap, tak lupa sentuhan akhir, jas hitam, terlihat lebih elegan, aku lupa sesuatu, aku hanya punya pakaian dan dia tidak mengenakan sepatu, itu mudah di atasi, ada toko sepatu tidak jauh dari sini.

Mengambil langkah sedikit menjauh darinya, memandangnya dari atas ke bawah setelah mendapatkan sepatu yang cocok dengan pakaiannya, inilah model sempurna, jika dia menjadi manusia seutuhnya aku yakin banyak perusahaan akan menjadikannya sebagai model, artis atau pun aktor.

 _Lihat pemuda di sana, dia terlihat tampan._

 _Apa dia seorang model, penampilannya seperti model._

 _Tampannya.._

 _Model?_

 _Artis?_

 _Tampan..._

 _Apa mungkin aktor yang sedang berjalan-jalan._

Aku harus menahan tawa untuk semua ucapan-ucapan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dan melihat Sasuke, aku setuju dengan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau sangat tampan sebagai sebuah mannequin." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

Mengajaknya jalan-jalan, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sebentar dengannya, ke tempat makan meskipun dia tidak makan, apa yang terjadi jika dia makan? Aku pun penasaran.

"Mau mencoba ini?" Ucapku.

"Apa itu?" Ucapnya polos, ini sungguh menggemaskan.

"Makanan, aku sangat penasaran jika kau makan." Ucapku, mulai mengambil sesendok makanan dan mengarahkan padanya. "Buka mulutmu." Pintaku, dia membuka mulutnya, menyuapi sesendok makanan itu padanya, dia terdiam, ada apa? jangan-jangan. "Kunyah, kau harus mengunyahnya, seperti ini." Aku memberikan contoh padanya dan mengikutiku, menguyahkan dan menelan makanan itu, ini sungguh kacau, jika aku tidak memberitahukannya mungkin makanan itu akan terus berada di dalam mulutnya. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanyaku.

"Rasa?"

"Uhm, apa enak atau tidak? Atau manis, asin, asam, pahit."

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ini sia-sia, mungkin indra pengecapnya pun tidak berfungsi, aku harus benar-benar sadar jika dia hanya sebuah patung mannequin dan bukan seorang manusia.

"Coba sentuh ini." Perintahku padanya, menyuruhnya untuk menyentuh gelas yang berisi teh panas, dia melakukannya dan seperti saat makan tadi, hanya terdiam. "Apa ini terasa panas?" Tanyaku. dia menggelengkan kepala. Kembali memberinya sebuah batu es pada genggaman tangannya. "Apa ini terasa dingin?" Tanyaku, lagi, dia kembali menggelengkan kepala. Kesimpulannya dia pun tidak merasa suhu apa-apa. "Jadi selama kau di toko, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya menatap semua barang-barang yang ada di dalam toko."

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Tidur?"

"Semacam istirahat, menutup mata dan bermimpi."

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah seperti itu."

Menyudahi beberapa pertanyaan yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku. Memintanya untuk menunggu dan aku harus ke toilet.

Kembali ke meja makanku, tidak ada, Sasuke tidak ada di kursinya dan menunggu, ini benar-benar gawat, bagaimana jika seseorang membawanya dan di jual, dia mannequin yang ku beli dengan harga mahal, sial, segera membayar dengan cepat dan tak lupa menanyakan pada pelayan yang ada di restoran itu, katanya beberapa orang wanita membawanya keluar. Oh tidak! apa mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh pada Sasuke? Dia itu tubuh saja yang seperti pria dewasa tapi sikapnya masih seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa, berlari ke sana dan kemari, mencoba mencari sosok pemuda berambut dongker itu, cukup jauh tapi aku bisa melihat 4 orang wanita menariknya menyeberang jalan, berlari lebih cepat.

"Tunggu! Hey kalian! Tunggu! Jangan membawa dia!" Teriakku keras.

Mereka berhenti dan berbalik, aku masih sempat menyusul mereka, berhenti di hadapan mereka, mengatur napas baik-baik, ini membuatku kelelahan.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Melihat dari penampilannya, mereka seperti para wanita yang tidak beres.

"Siapa aku? Kalian yang siapa! Berani-beraninya membawa mannequin ku." Ucapku, kesal.

"Mannequin?"

Bodoh! Aku malah salah bicara.

"Ma-maksudku kenapa kalian membawa dia! Sasuke, kemari!" Perintahku padanya, dia melepas rangkulan wanita-wanita itu dan berjalan ke arahku. "Dengar, jangan pernah mendengar perintah siapapun selain aku." Tegasku, aku pikir dia ini sangat mudah untuk di perintah siapa pun.

"Hey, kau tidak perlu mendengar perintah gadis cebol itu, ikutlah bersama kami, kau akan jauh lebih senang jika bersama kami."

Mereka membuatku muak, menatap Sasuke, dia hanya terdiam, kenapa dia selalu diam, selain alat pencernaan dan indra, apa dia pun tidak punya otak, ini sangat menyusahkanku.

"Ayolah...~"

Mereka masih berusaha mengajak Sasuke bahkan dengan menggunakan nada suara yang terdengar sangat genit, salah satu dari mereka sampai berani memegang lengan Sasuke, aku sungguh marah pada mereka dan ingin memberikan mereka pelajaran.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Ucap Sasuke, Tegas.

Sasuke, rasanya aku ingin memeluknya sekarang, dia mendengar ucapanku dan tidak mendengar ucapan mereka.

Para wanita gila itu akhirnya pergi dengan wajah kesal, Sasuke menolak ajakan mereka, untung saja aku bisa menemukan Sasuke dan melarangnya pergi, jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya sekarang.

"Terima kasih sudah mendengarkanku." Ucapku dan memeluknya. Rasanya aku tidak rela jika mereka membawa Sasuke pergi, dia ini milikku, dia adalah mannequin yang sudah ku beli dengan harga mahal meskipun sudah usang. Eh? Aku merasakan jika Sasuke membalas pelukanku.

"Hangat."

Segera melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapnya. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia tadi mengatakan 'hangat'.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah, saat kau melakukan hal tadi, terasa ada yang aneh, seperti rasa hangat, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu rasa hangat." Ucap Sasuke.

Uhm... ini sungguh aneh, dia tidak merasakan panas pada air tadi, tapi saat aku memeluknya dia merasakan hangat, ah! Apa-apaan sih, ini sungguh membuatku malu saja.

"Wajahmu memerah."

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, sebaiknya kau kembali ke toko, aku harus segera pulang." Ucapku.

Rasanya jantungku berdegup kencang. Tidak-tidak, aku hanya terbawa suasana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haa...~ aku ingin libur sekali-kali, tapi rancangan ini harus segera selesai, jika semuanya sudah selesai aku bisa berlibur dan menutup toko sejenak. tersentak kaget, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengusap kepalaku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku, gugup.

"Aku mengikuti di buku ini, jika seseorang sedang terlihat sedih sebaiknya mengusap kepalanya perlahan."

 **Blushh..~**

"A-a-aku tidak sedih, hanya sedang berpikir. Lagi pula buku apa yang kau baca?"

Dia memperlihatkan sebuah bacaan tentang perilaku terhadap pasangan. Sejak kapan aku mempunyai buku ini di kantor? Apa aku lupa pernah membelinya?

"Jangan membaca buku yang aneh-aneh lagi. Tunggu, apa kau bisa membaca?"

"Hn, aku bisa melihat tulisan di buku-buku dan mengucapkannya."

Mungkin dia bisa belajar dari membaca, aku harus memberikannya beberapa buku yang bisa di bacanya. Tidak buruk juga, dia bisa menjadi pribadi yang baik dengan membaca buku yang baik-baik juga, dia akan meniru yang di bacanya. Aku bisa meminta buku bekas dari salah satu temanku. Sebelum itu...

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengusap kepalaku?" Ucapku dan menepis tangannya untuk berhenti, ini tidak baik untukku, aku bisa saja terbawa suasana lagi.

"Sakura. Apa kau ada di toko?"

Terdengar suara dari arah pintu masuk, meminta Sasuke untuk tetap berada di dalam kantor, berjalan keluar dan melihat siapa yang datang, Tenten, oh akhirnya, dia datang juga.

"Tadi, aku datang ke rumahmu, tapi sepertinya kau belum pulang, jadi aku mendatangi tokomu." Ucapnya.

"Masuklah."

"Maaf aku terlalu lama berpikir, tapi akhirnya aku mengambil keputusan akan membantumu." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, aku akan membayarmu dan juga uang untuk mengganti mannequin itu tidak perlu kau pikirkan." Ucapku, bersemangat.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Dia terlihat ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sangat terbantu olehmu, sebelum itu, Sasuke keluarlah." Ucapku, memanggil Sasuke, dia berjalan keluar dari kantor dan aku memperkenalkannya pada Tenten jika dia nantinya akan menjadi modelnya, Tenten sampai tidak bisa berkedip, aku rasa dia pun sedikit terpesona dengan makhluk ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, semua rancangan sudah selesai, membuat pola dan memotongnya pun sudah selesai, aku hanya desainer yang bekerja sendiri, mulai menjahit satu persatu satu kain yang sudah di potong, pakaian ini akan menjadi sangat menakjubkan, aku sampai harus begadang dan menutup toko selama dua hari untuk menyelesaikan semua jahitan, bangunan toko ku berlantai dua, pada lantai bawah ada toko dan kantor, lantai atas adalah tempat untuk menjahit, di lantai dua, mulai dari mesin jahit, obras, bordir hingga alat pembuat kancing, beberapa gulungan kain yang tersimpan rapi di sisi dinding dan lemari-lemari yang menyimpan peralatan, bahan dan apapun yang aku butuhkan untuk membuat sebuah pakaian.

Berhenti sejenak setelah satu pakaian selesai, masih ada 4 pakaian lagi, aku sudah merancang 5 jenis pakaian yang akan ku promosikan untuk tahun ini, semoga ini berhasil, mataku terasa berat, aku rasa Sasuke sedang asik di kantor sambil membaca, dua hari yang lalu aku sudah membawakan banyak buku, paman Jiraiya yang memberikannya padaku, dia seorang novelis dan kami cukup mengenal satu sama lain, dia memiliki banyak buku lama, dia pun tidak keberatan memberikannya padaku.

"Apa kau akan di sini lagi sepanjang malam?"

Kaget, kenapa dia suka membuatku terkejut, baru saja ingin memejamkan mataku sejenak dan pemuda ini sudah berdiri tidak jauh di depanku.

"Iya, mungkin aku akan begadang lagi dan menetap di toko hingga besok." Ucapku.

"Bisa aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Katakanlah?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Ha? A-apa? Su-suka? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Ucapku, gugup. Ada apa dengannya?

Ya ampun! Ini sungguh membuatku malu, untuk apa sebuah mannequin bertanya tentang perasaan, apa dia tengah mengujiku?

"Apa kau sudah memahami apa arti dari perasaan? Jangan-jangan seperti waktu itu, makan atau tidak merasakan apa-apa pada tanganmu, kau tidak memahaminya kan? Dan hanya asal bertanya saja." Ucapku, aku yakin dia pun tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Perasaan? Apa seperti seseorang mengungkapkan rasa suka, benci, marah, kesal, sedih?" Ucapnya.

Wah, dari mana dia tahu semua itu, mungkin buku-buku yang di beri paman Jiraiya semua tentang novel karyanya, bagaimana Sasuke bisa belajar jika dia malah akan memahami hal-hal semacam itu, Karena sibuk aku sampai tidak sempat menyortir buku-buku yang di baca Sasuke.

"Semua itu hanya emosional manusia yang wajar dan muncul secara alami, mereka akan merasakan di saat-saat tertentu, mungkin kau tidak bisa merasakannya tapi kau bisa mempelajarinya dan kau bisa mengungkap perasaanmu sesuai apa yang kau rasakan. Seperti saat menerima hadiah, kau akan senang, saat seseorang meninggalkanmu sendirian, kau akan sedih, saat kau kesal, kau akan marah, saat seseorang membohongimu, kau akan kecewa, dan masih banyak lagi yang nantinya kau akan tahu." Jelasku padanya, semoga dia mengerti.

"Senang, aku merasa senang berada di sini." Ucap Sasuke, meskipun dia mengatakan senang, tapi ekspresi dinginnya tidak juga berubah, aku tidak sadar jika dia jarang untuk tersenyum atau pun tertawa.

"Nah seperti itu, jadi meskipun kau tidak merasakannya kau bisa mengungkapkannya."

"Tidak, maksudku aku benar-benar merasa senang saat ini, di sini, saat kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku sendirian dan menutup toko." Ucapnya dan menatap ke arahku.

A-apa! Aku sampai tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa padanya, apa dia memahami apa yang sedang dia ucapkan? Aku jadi terbawa suasana lagi, gadis lajang sepertiku ini hanya perlu sedikit kasih sayang dan akan terlihat konyol jika aku berdampingan dengan sebuah mannequin.

"Ba-baiklah jika itu yang kau rasakan, aku pun sedikit senang saat kau ada di sini, aku jadi tidak sendirian untuk bekerja." Ucapku dan memperlihatkan senyum terbaikku. Aku sungguh beruntung.

"Kembalilah ke kantor, aku mungkin akan kembali menjahit lagi." Ucapku.

"Apa aku boleh membaca di sini?"

"Tentu, silahkan saja, apa kau bosan di bawah?"

"Bosan? Uhm. Aku merasa seperti sendirian."

Dia membuatku luluh, apa kau seorang anak kecil, Sasuke? Jangan berbicara seperti itu.

"Mulai hari ini, kau membacalah di sini, tapi mungkin agak sedikit berisik dengan suara mesin." Ucapku. Aku pikir dia akan terganggu.

"Aku tidak masalah." Ucapnya.

Aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku dan Sasuke mulai mengambil beberapa buku, ada sebuah sofa panjang, dia bisa membaca di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Detik-detik berlalu dan aku pun sudah lelah, membiarkan pola-pola kain itu berserakan, beranjak dari mesin jahit dan duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Sasuke, dia masih sibuk membaca, aku ingin tidur sejenak, menyandarkan tubuhku di pinggiran sofa dan menutup mata.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa lagi Sasuke? Biarkan aku tidur sejenak." Ucapku tanpa mengubah posisi dan tidak membuka mata.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Iya, aku Menyukaimu, kau itu tampan dan sempurna hanya saja sedikit bodoh, kau harus lebih banyak belajar agar seseorang tidak memanfaatkanmu." Ucapku, masih pada posisi yang sama.

Eh?

Tiba-tiba tubuhku bergerak, membuka mataku dan melihat apa yang terjadi, Sasuke menarik tubuhku hingga tertidur di atas sofa dan tubuh pemuda itu berada di hadapanku.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku, gugup, ini sungguh posisi yang buruk, aku harus segera menghindar tapi kakiku di jepit Sasuke, da-dari mana Sasuke mengetahui hal ini? Melirik ke samping, di meja ada sebuah majalah khusus dewasa tergeletak, sialan kau paman Jiraiya! Kenapa malah memasukkan majalah dewasa!

"Jika ingin membuat seseorang lebih baik, aku bisa mencoba cara ini." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan tenang dan begitu polos.

"Tunggu, Sasuke." Aku menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku. "Ini tidak benar, yang kau baca itu salah, kau tidak boleh mengikuti apapun yang ada di dalam majalah itu." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku sudah takut dan juga deg-degan dengan keadaan ini, Sasuke semakin tampan saja di lihat dari atas dan aku harus tetap sadar. Aku akan menghajarmu nanti paman tua sialan!

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu lebih baik." Ucapnya, aku benci akan wajah itu dan ucapannya, ini akan menggoyahkan pertahananku.

"Me-memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku, aku jadi penasaran, ya ampun, Sakura, di mana otak jernihmu, apa kau mau bersama sebuah mannequin.

 **Cup.**

Kecupan singkat di bibir, aku rasa wajahku sudah sangat memerah, ini membuatku malu, ciuman pertamaku di ambil oleh sebuah mannequin, sungguh malang nasibku.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak." Ucapku, menghela napas sejenak, masih banyak cara untuk membuat seseorang menjadi lebih baik, bukan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

 **Cup..**

Sebuah kecupan lagi.

"Sasuke..." Lirihku, pertahananku mulai goyah, aku merasa seperti seorang anak remaja yang baru merasakan cinta, menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Cukup Sasuke, aku rasa kau harusnya mencium seseorang yang kau sukai." Ucapku.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucapannya cukup membuatku terkejut, tapi aku yakin itu hanya ucapan saja, dia tidak mengerti akan arti cinta.

"Kau harus memahami betul perasaan cinta, ya sudah, aku ingin istirahat, biarkan aku tidur dulu." Ucapku, memintanya bangun dan menjadikan kedua pahanya sebagai bantal, sebelumnya aku membuang majalah dewasa itu ke tempat sampah, Sasuke tidak boleh membaca majalah seperti itu lagi, haa..~ Terasa begitu nyaman.

Namun esok paginya, tubuh Sasuke menjadi mannequin dan membuat kepalaku sakit meniduri pahanya yang keras itu, aku benar-benar bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan berakhir, aku sudah menyewa sebuah tempat untuk di jadikan tempat pemotretan, Tenten sudah siap dengan kameranya, kami hanya bisa mengadakan pemotretan saat malam hari, saat Sasuke berubah menjadi manusia, mulai mengenakannya satu persatu pakaian hasil rancanganku, dia tidak pandai berpose, tapi aku bisa mengandalkan Tenten yang mengatur pose Sasuke, dia terlihat seperti model profesional, apalagi tatapan dinginnya itu, wanita mana pun pasti akan ingin menjadikannya seorang pacar.

Pemotretan berakhir, memilih beberapa foto yang bagus dan mulai menguplodnya di salah satu _website_ dan beberapa media sosial milikku, beberapa hari tanggapan orang-orang cukup bagus, mereka menyukai hasil rancanganku dan juga banyak ucapan kagum pada model yang di gunakan oleh brandku, mulai berdatangan satu persatu orang-orang ingin memesannya, aku bisa mengajukan produksi massal pada perusahaan, rancangan pertama akan limited edition, berikutnya aku bisa memproduksikan lebih banyak, aku rasa ini sudah sukses, aku jadi bisa membayar Tenten.

"Apa kau ingin sesuatu, Sasuke?" Tanyaku. Aku rasa jika dia ingin sesuatu aku bisa membelikannya, anggap saja sebagai bayaran untuk kerja kerasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa." Ucapnya.

"Katakan saja, apa aku ingin membeli barang?"

"Aku tidak butuh barang apapun."

Benarnya juga, dia pun tidak bisa menggunakan barang-barang jika dia berubah menjadi mannequin. Aku jadi memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sasuke. kemarilah." Pintaku.

Dia berjalan ke arahku, sebuah kecupan di pipi kirinya, aku rasa itu bisa menjadi sebuah bayaran yang pantas untuknya.

"Apa kau sedang membuatku merasa lebih baik?" Ucapnya, aku ingin tertawa, dia masih menganggap jika ciuman adalah hal yang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi lebih baik.

"Anggap saja seperti itu." Ucapku dan tertawa pelan.

"Apa bedanya melakukan di sini dan di sini?" Dia menunjuk pipinya dan bibirnya.

 **Blusshh...**

"Ti-tidak perlu mempertanyakan hal itu, semua sama saja." Ucapku.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya di sini?" Ucapnya dan menunjuk bibirnya.

"Bo-bodoh! Ah! Ini pasti masih ada majalah aneh lagi yang kau baca." Ucapku kesal, ada berapa banyak majalah mesum yang ikut dalam buku-buku yang di berikan paman Jiraiya, aku sampai tidak ada waktu untuk mendatangi paman Jiraiya dan melemparkan majalah-majalah mesum itu ke wajahnya, dia hanya merusak Sasuke.

 **Direktur calling...~**

"Sebentar." Ucapku. Sedikit berjalan lebih jauh dari Sasuke.

" _Oh halo, Nona Sakura, akhirnya kau membuat rancangan baru lagi, aku sudah melihat websitemu dan tanggapan orang-orang tentang rancanganmu, datanglah besok dan ajukan proposal untuk pembuatan massal."_ Ucapnya, sampai tidak ada jedah untukku berbicara.

"Terima kasih, pak." Ucapku, dia menanggapi positif tentang rancanganku tahun ini.

" _Rancanganmu akan kita ikutkan dalam acara peragaan busana bulan depan."_

"Baiklah."

" _Oh satu hal lagi, dimana kau mengambil model pria itu?"_

"Ha-hanya kenalan, kebetulan dia pun mau membantuku."

" _Model dan rancanganmu sungguh sempurna, teruslah berkarya nona Sakura."_

"Baik pak, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Berjingkrak kegirangan, aku sampai tidak tahu mengatakan apalagi untuk mengungkapkan rasa senangku, perusahaan mau mengikutkan ku ke dalam peragaan busana, ini adalah berita yang baik, berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya, dialah menjadi kunci utamaku.

"Apa kau sedang senang?" Tanyanya. Melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapnya.

"Tentu, aku sangat senang sekali, oh iya, aku akan mengajakmu ke acara peragaan busana itu, jadwalnya di akan jam 9 malam." Ucapku senang. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, dia menurut saja.

Sebuah rangkulan pelan, Sasuke memelukku. "Aku turut senang." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, sepertinya Tenten keliru dengan mengatakan mannequin ini akan membawa sial, nyatanya dia membawa keberuntungan padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Acara peragaan busana yang cukup ramai, tentu saja, beberapa desaner terkenal akan datang dan mereka pun akan memperlihatkan hasil-hasil karya mereka, aku merasa seperti sebutir pasir di antara mereka.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Ucap Sasuke, aku sampai lupa mengajak pemuda ini, wajahnya terlihat bosan, dia seperti tidak ingin ke tempat seperti ini.

"Hanya melihat-lihat saja, kau bisa duduk di sebelah sana." Ucapku.

Dia berjalan mengikuti arah petunjukku, beberapa orang mulai datang menghampiriku, mereka sama sepertiku, kami masih desainer yang biasa dan belum terlalu memiliki pengalaman, kedua pria ini adalah Sabiru dan Kyoya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Ucap Sabiru.

"Uhm, sudah cukup lama." Ucapku, aku hanya jarang tampak di area perusahaan dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di toko.

"Kau akhirnya membuat pakaian baru, apa direktur menyukainya?" Ucap Kyoya.

"Tentu, dia sangat menyukainya, aku sampai harus menerima tawarannya untuk mengikutkan rancanganku dalam acara hari ini." Ucapku, bangga.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Sakura." Ucap Kyoya.

"Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa keluar bersama-sama, seperti acara kecil-kecilan untuk beberapa desainer muda." Ucap Sabiru.

"Jika yang lain pun tidak sibuk." Ucapku dan tertawa pelan,desainer lain selalu sibuk dan kadang tidak bisa berkumpul bersama.

"Oh iya, Sakura, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Kyoya. Dia terlihat malu-malu mengatakan hal ini. Sejujurnya aku cukup menyukai sikap Kyoya, dia pun orang yang menarik.

"Aku-"

"-Sakura."

Ucapanku terputus, sedikit terkejut dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang, aku pikir dia sudah duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku, aku sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti tengah mengganggu pembicaraan kami.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa darinya, dia hanya terdiam dan memandangiku, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu menggenggam jari-jariku, itu tangan Sasuke, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang di lakukannya?

"Wah, maaf, aku tidak tahu jika kau sudah mempunyai seseorang, apa dia seorang model? Aku rasa pria mana pun aku menyukaimu Sakura." Ucap Kyoya.

"Kalian terlihat serasi." Ucap Sabiru.

Apa? Tu-tunggu, Kalian salah paham, aku dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke tapi tidak bisa, hingga akhirnya Kyoya dan Sabiru pamit untuk pergi menempati kursi mereka.

"Ada apa denganmu!" Ucapku, marah.

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, dia masih terdiam dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Acara di mulai, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati acara ini, bahkan saat rancanganku keluar dan semua orang terlihat antusias menatap rancanganku, beberapa suara pujian tentang hasil rancanganku bisa ku dengar, tetap saja aku sudah tidak merasa senang hari ini, melirik ke samping, sontak membuatku kaget, Sasuke juga menatap ke arahku, mengalihkan tatapanku darinya, apa dia menatapku terus? Atau hanya kebetulan saja kami saling melirik, wajahku sampai merona, aku masih penasaran akan sikapnya, kenapa dia membuat Kyoya dan Sabiru salah paham? Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke.

Acara berakhir tepat jam 11 malam, aku harus mengantar Sasuke pulang dan aku pun ingin beristirahat di rumah, menghabiskan waktu di toko dan membuatku sangat rindu dengan rumah.

"Tolong lain kali kau jangan seperti itu." Tegurku.

"Seperti apa?" Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak menatapku.

"Kau membuat mereka salah paham." Kesalku.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu." Ucapnya, cuek.

Uhk, dia sungguh menyebalkan, aku tahu dia memahami setiap ucapanku tapi tetap saja masih berpura-pura seperti orang bodoh, dia sudah cukup belajar banyak dan tidak mungkin masih seperti pertama kali kami bertemu. Menghela napas kasar, aku hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh jika meladeninya terus, merapikan meja kerjaku.

"Kau akan pulang?" Ucap Sasuke, menatapku di depan pintu kantor.

"Aku masih punya rumah dan tidak mungkin akan tingggal di sini selamanya." Ucapku. sejujurnya aku masih sedikit marah akan sikapnya tadi. "Aku harus segera pulang, jika terlalu malam, jalanan akan cukup berbahaya." Tambahku dan bergegas pergi. Sasuke hanya terdiam, dia selalu saja seperti itu, aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan terjebak oleh pria yang bukan manusia sungguhan, aku masih waras untuk memilih seorang pria manusia asli. Mematikan lampu dan mengunci toko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal pov.**

Sasuke masih menatap pintu toko yang sudah di tutup, terasa begitu sepi dan lampu yang sudah di padamkan, kali ini Sakura tidak bersamanya lagi di toko, berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, di sana masih terlihat begitu berantakan, serpihan kain dimana-mana, gulungan kain tidak pada tempatnya, dan beberapa perkakas masih tergeletak di lantai, Sasuke memandangi seisi ruangan ini, memilih untuk merebah diri di sofa, biasanya Sakura akan tertidur di sana.

Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul pada dirinya, Sasuke sadar jika dia hanya sebuah mannequin yang suatu saat wujud manusianya tidak bisa di pertahankan, Sasuke ingin bisa bertahan lebih lama menjadi sebuah manusia, menyentuh bagian dadanya, serasa ada yang bergejolak di sana, dia tidak ingin Sakura bersama pria lain atau berbicara dengan pria lain, aneh, dia merasa dirinya sangat aneh hari ini.

Saat di peragaan busana, Sasuke tergerak untuk menghentikan ucapan Sakura, meskipun tidak peduli akan situasinya, Sasuke tetap ingin menggenggam tangan Sakura hingga para pria itu pergi.

 **Ending normal pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, katakan siapa dia sebenarnya." Ucap Ino, hari ini dia sudah sangat repot datang ke toko dan mengintrogasiku tentang seorang pemuda yang ku bawa saat acara peragaan busana, aku tidak sadar jika Ino pun ada di sana dan tidak sengaja melihatku dengan Sasuke.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Ucapku, aku sedang malas membahas Sasuke, sikapnya aneh saat itu dan aku tidak pernah tinggal hingga malam hari di toko, saat sore hari aku memilih pulang, untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Kalian terlihat sangat akrab, apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Dia seorang model yaa?" Pertanyaan Ino bertubi-tubi, aku sampai tidak ada jedah untuk berbicara.

"Aku sedang sibuk Ino, bisahkan kita bertemu setelah pekerjaanku selesai?" Ucapku.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Ucapnya.

"Selesai kerja, aku janji, kita akan bertemu di kafe A." Ucapku, semoga dengan ini Ino tidak mengganggu lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di sana, jangan sampai tidak datang." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi, bahkan raut wajahnya terlihat sangat senang, memangnya apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari sebuah mannequin hidup, aku sudah sadar akan situasinya dan tidak akan menanggapi semua sikap manis Sasuke.

Syukurlah Ino sudah pergi, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah berada di ruangan kantor, mendatangi lantai dua dan mendapati mannequin itu berada di atas sofa, apa dia tertidur di sofa? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke tidak pernah tidur. Beberapa hari ini aku terus menemukannya di atas, dia tidak turun, bahkan buku bacaannya tersimpan rapi di dalam kardus, apa dia pun tidak pernah membaca lagi? Menatap sejenak wajah Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menebak sikapnya sekarang, kami tidak pernah bertemu setelah acara itu. Aku akan pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa dan menganggap Sasuke tidak ada, dia hanya mannequin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **18 : 30**

Penjualan hari ini berakhir, menutup toko dan seperti ucapanku sebelumnya, aku harus bertemu Ino dan menyelesaikan rasa penasarannya itu.

"Uhm, jadi dia hanya orang biasa yang kebetulan membutuhkan uang." Ucap Ino.

Aku harus berbohong agar tidak terjadi masalah baru lagi, Ino bisa menyebarkan berita ajaib ini, mannequin yang bisa hidup, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika Sasuke itu bisa menjadi hidup.

"Apa kau sudah puas? Bisa kita tidak membicarakannya lagi." Ucapku.

"Sedikit aneh, saat itu dia terus memandang ke arahmu dan kau hanya memandangi pria-pria yang berada di _catwalk_." Ucap Ino dan aku hampir menyemburkan minumanku, jadi benar, dia terus melihat ke arahku, Sasuke mulai bersikap aneh, apa gara-gara majalah mesum lagi, awalnya dia masih menjadi pemuda yang penurut dan baik-baik saja, aku harus segera memilah-milah buku di dalam kardus itu. "Sejujurnya, aku ingin kau memperkenalkan aku padanya, dia bisa menjadi _partner_ modelku untuk sementara, aku mohon, kau harus meminta tolong padanya lagi." Ino mulai dengan memperlihatkan sikap memelasnya, oh tidak lagi, Ino dan Tenten, kenapa mereka berdua sangat pandai membuatku jadi orang bodoh? atau aku yang terlalu bersikap baik, aku hanya beranggapan karena kami 'teman' aku pun tidak keberatan jika akan saling menolong.

"Sakura, aku mohon, hanya untuk satu hari saja, kebetulan mereka belum menemukan model pria yang pas, tapi sudah ada beberapa rekomendasi, hanya saja aku menolak semuanya." Ucap Ino.

"Aku akan memukul kepalamu sekarang juga, lagi pula semua pria sama saja bukan?" Kau harus lebih rasional Ino! Jangan hanya karena modal tampang kau bahkan hanyut dalam pesona manusia jadi-jadian itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Ino.

"Tidak, dia sedikit berbeda, aku menyimpan beberapa fotonya saat menjadi model rancanganmu, terkesan kaku saat berpose tapi dia terlihat lebih alami." Ucap Ino, lihatlah, dia seperti juliet yang akhirnya menemukan romeonya. Memutar bola mataku, aku malas untuk mendengar setiap ucapan Ino. "Sakura, aku mohon."

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Ucapku, sedikit kesal.

"Sampai kau mau membawanya."

"Aku tidak akrab dan kenal dengannya." bohongku.

"Anggap saja kau minta tolong lagi, dia pun akan di bayar mahal."

"Dia tidak terlalu butuh uang."

"Dia akan di jamin apapun."

Bertahan tidak ada gunanya, Ino seperti memiliki 1000 alasan untuk membantah setiap ucapanku.

"Baik, tapi dia hanya punya waktu saat malam hari, di siang hari dia sangat sibuk." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucap Ino, dia sampai memelukku dengan kegirangan.

Pada akhirnya aku harus bertemu Sasuke, aku hanya akan bertemunya karena pekerjaan, bukan karena hal yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Perusahaan Uchiha.**

"Ini tidak mungkin." Ucap seorang pria, dia tengah menatap ponselnya dan tidak bisa mempercayai dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Dia adalah kepala direktur di perusahaan Uchiha, Pria dengan wajah tampan dan terlihat tegas ini terus memandangi salah satu _website_ penjualan pakaian dengan menggunakan model yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Kak Itachi, apa kau sudah melihat _website_ desainer cherrybloosem?" Ucap pria lainnya, berjalan lebih cepat memasuki kantor utama, kepala direktur.

"Sudah." Ucap Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Anak pertama dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka menggunakan model dengan wajah yang sama dengan Sasuke?" Ucap Izuna, Uchiha Izuna, pria ini adalah wakil dari perusahaan Uchiha, dia adalah anak kedua setelah Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi memandangi sebuah foto yang terpajang di meja kerjanya, terihat dalam sebuah foto ada tiga orang laki-laki. Itachi, Izuna dan seorang pemuda, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha, 2 tahun yang lalu, Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan, Itachi dan Izuna melihat _website_ desainer cherrybloosem setelah salah satu pegawainya yang sering mengecek _website_ itu melihat model yang mereka gunakan.

"Apa dia hanya orang yang mirip saja?" Ucap Izuna.

"Mungkin, Sasuke masih koma dan berada di rumah sakit, tapi model yang mereka gunakan sangat mirip dengan Sasuke." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orangnya." Ucap Izuna.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu dengannya? Sangat tidak mungkin seseorang memiliki kembaran jika bukan dari saudara kandung, apa Sasuke memiliki kembaran?" Ucap Itachi.

"Satu-satunya kembaran Sasuke, hanya aku." Ucap Izuna, merasa jika Itachi tidak menyadari hal itu, meskipun mereka pun beda 2 tahun, Izuna dan Sasuke sangat mirip.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari siapa desainer cherrybloosem itu."

"Uhm, aku setuju."

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya, beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam bahkan ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terlihat mewah tengah terpakir di depan tokoku, apa selaris itu? Aku baru saja meluncurkan rancanganku sebulan lebih, ah tidak, hampir dua bulan dan orang-orang sudah ramai di depan tokoku.

"Apa anda sedang mencari pakaian?" Tanyaku, sebelum membuka pintu toko.

Seseorang membuka pintu mobilnya dan turun dari sana, aku sampai terpaku menatap pria dengan wajah yang terlihat tampan dan tegas itu.

"Maaf sedikit mengganggu di depan toko anda." Ucap pria itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ini bukan tokoku, aku hanya pegawai." Ucapku.

"Nona Haruno Sakura, kau tidak bisa berbohong jika ini bukan toko anda, desainer Cherrybloosem dan pemilik toko asli hanya anda." Ucap pria itu dan tepat sekali. Aku pikir tidak akan ada yang mengetahui hal ini kecuali teman-teman seprofesiku.

"Si-silahkan masuk." Ucapku. Membuka pintu toko dan membiarkan pria itu masuk. Menatapnya lagi dan wajahnya tidak terlihat asing, apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Tapi itu tidak mungkin, dia orang berkelas. "Jadi ada keperluan apa?" Tidak ada basa-basi, aku ingin mereka segera pergi setelah berbicara.

"Aku mencari pemuda yang menjadi model rancanganmu." Ucapnya.

Sedikit terkejut, mereka mencari Sasuke? Untuk apa mencari Sasuke? bukannya dia hanya sebuah mannequin? Apa Sasuke berbohong? Katanya dia tidak pernah menjadi manusia selain saat berada di tokoku.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, dia bukan model dan hanya orang dadakan yang tiba-tiba menjadi model, saat itu dia perlu uang dan aku meminta bantuannya." Aku harus pandai mengarang cerita.

"Benarkah?" Pria ini menatapku tidak percaya.

"Sungguh, kami pun hanya bertemu saat mulai pemotretan, selebihnya aku tidak tahu pemuda itu." Bohongku.

"Namanya? Apa kau tahu namanya."

"Namanya? Oh ya ampun, aku pun lupa bertanya namanya." Aku harus pandai-pandai berbohong lagi. "Maafkan aku tuan, tapi aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa jika mencari orang ini, setelah dia menjadi model dadakanku, dia pergi begitu saja." Aku semakin pandai mengarang cerita.

"Ah, baiklah, terima kash atas waktunya dan maaf sedikit mengganggu tokomu, lain kali jika kau bertemu dengannya, bisakah kau menghubungiku? Ini kartu namaku." Ucap pria itu dan memberikan kartu namanya.

Melihat nama yang tertera pada kartu nama itu, Uchiha Itachi dan jabatannya kepala direktur, ini sungguh membuatku sangat-sangat terkejut, kepala diriketur Uchiha mendatangiku! Ini seperti kau bertemu langsung seorang artis favoritmu.

"Tu-tuan Uchiha Itachi?" Ucapku, gugup.

"Panggil Itachi saja." Ucapnya, ramah.

"Be-begini, bisa aku tanyakan satu hal padamu?" Ucapku, aku hanya ingin bertanya soal produksi mannequin di perusahaan mereka, apa semua mannequin mereka bisa bergerak atau hanya Sasuke saja.

"Apa perusahaanmu masih memproduksi mannequin?"

"Tentu, dan saat ini kami memperbaiki bahan yang di gunakan untuk membuat sebuah mannequin."

"Wah, bisakah kau melihat sebentar mannequin milikku, dia sebenarnya buatan lama, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi bisakah anak buah mu tidak ikut." Bisikku.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan meminta seluruh pengawalnya untuk berjaga di depan toko, aku memintanya untuk mendatangi kantor, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak ada di sana, menaiki lantai dua dan memperlihatkan sebuah mannequin pada Itachi.

"Ini benar mannequin dari perusahaan kami dan tidak di produksi lagi sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Jelas Itachi.

"Hoo, apa ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada mannequin ini?" Tanyaku.

"Hal aneh?" Itachi terlihat mengerutkan alisnya, apa pertanyaanku salah? Aku hanya bertanya sesuai fakta. "Tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada semua mannequin yang kami produksikan." Ucapnya.

"Uhm... Aku pikir ada sesuatu."

"Apa ada hal aneh yang menimpah mu setelah membeli mannequin ini?"

"Ti-tidak ada, hehehe tidak ada."

"Aku bisa menggantikannya dengan produksi kami yang baru, anda bisa menukarkannya langsung di pabrik kami." Ini semacam tawaran mengganti yang baru, wah aku pun ingin punya mannequin baru dan produksi dari perusahaan terbesar di Konoha, tapi aku harus jauh-jauh membuang pikiran itu.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan produksi lama ini, dia seperti menjadi sebuah keberuntunganku." Ucapku.

Pria itu menatapku sejenak, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku, mana mungkin aku katakan jika mannequin ini spesial karena bisa bergerak, hahahaha! Tidak akan! Mereka pasti akan membawanya pergi.

Akhirnya tokoku menjadi tenang, mereka sudah pergi dan memulai aktifitas seperti biasanya, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka mencari Sasuke, hal itu terus terpikirkan olehku.

Saat malam pun tiba, sejujurnya aku masih tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi ini semua karena permintaan Ino.

"Kau masih di toko?" Ucap Sasuke.

Aku hanya sedang pura-pura sibuk di kantor dan menunggunya bergerak.

"Uhm, hanya mengecek sesuatu, setelah ini aku akan pulang." Ucapku. Mulai merapikan meja kerjaku, sebelumnya aku harus menyampaikan sebuah pekerjaan untuknya. "Apa kau bisa membantuku lagi?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke terdiam, ada apa dengannya?

"Apa kau mendengarku?" Ucapku, lagi, dia seakan tuli, atau indra pendengarnya juga mulai menghilang.

"Beri aku satu alasan untuk membantumu." Ucapnya, dan tatapan itu hanya membuatku bingung, dia tiba-tiba bersikap dingin padaku.

"A-alasan? Alasan macam apa yang kau inginkan? Kau itu hanya sebuah mannequin yang memang harus di gunakan." Ucapku, sedikit kesal padanya, dia mulai berbicara seolah-olah dia manusia sungguhan.

"Apa yang perlu ku bantu." Ucapnya, tiba-tiba jadi penurut, tapi tatapan dingin itu tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Temanku memintamu untuk menjadi partner modelnya, hanya satu hari pemotretan dan kau bebas, aku akan mengantarmu." Jelasku.

"Apa kau akan di sana juga?"

"Te-tentu saja, aku akan mengawasimu, jangan sampai kau salah arah pulang atau ada lagi yang tiba-tiba membawamu pergi." Uhk, aku jadi terkesan seperti seorang ibu baginya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Ucapku, berjalan keluar kantor.

Langkahku terhenti, sedikit terkejut dengan Sasuke yang sudah memelukku dari belakang.

"A-a-a-ada apa?" Ucapku, kaget bercampur gugup.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam, pelukannya mengerat dan seperti menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu kananku.

 **Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Rasanya jantungku akan meledak, ada apa dengannya lagi? Selalu saja bersikap aneh.

"Sasuke." Panggilku.

"Apa kau marah?" Tanyanya padaku, tanpa mengubah posisinya sedikit pun.

Jadi dia berpikir aku marah? Sedikit merasa bersalah, marah padanya hingga saat ini, kami pun baru saja bertemu kembali, berbohong atau hanya berpura-pura saja? Aku tengah mencoba mengambil keputusan yang baik jika berbicara padanya.

"Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tolong jaga sikapmu." Ucapku, berusaha melepaskan rangkulan pemuda ini dan mengambil jarak darinya. "Aku harus pulang." Lanjutku tanpa menatapnya, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya yang mungkin saja sedang bersedih, bisa saja aku menghilangkan pikiran warasku lagi tentang siapa dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pelukan mendarat ke arahku, ya-ya, aku sudah tahu respon ini, dia terlihat begitu senang dan menatapku tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ku lakukan, membawa Sasuke untuk menjadi partner modelnya, Ino bahkan menarikku sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke agar pembicaraan kami tidak di dengarnya.

"Dari mana kau bisa bertemu orang seperti dia? Dia bahkan jauh lebih tampan saat melihat aslinya." Bisik Ino, wajahnya merona, aku yakin dia pun sudah terpesona.

"Hanya kebetulan saja." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, kau teman yang terbaik." Ucap Ino dan kembali memelukku erat hingga seseorang memanggil Ino untuk bersiap, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu menatapku sejenak. Apa? Apa dia tengah meminta ijin dariku? Aku hanya mengganggu dan barulah dia mau mengikuti seseorang yang akan mendandaninya dan memberikan pakaian yang akan mereka gunakan.

Lampu sorot di beberapa sisi, semua kru mulai bekerja, aku sampai terpaku menatap keduanya, mereka terlihat begitu serasi, Ino cukup tinggi hingga hampir mencapai tinggi Sasuke, jika menggunakan _highless_ maka tinggi Ino akan sama dengan Sasuke.

"Ah, selamat malam." Ucap seseorang dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Selamat malam." Ucapku dan berjabat tangan dengan wanita di sebelahku, dia adalah salah satu desainer senior, aku pikir ini adalah rancangan seseorang yang tidak ku kenal.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Ino sedikit membuatku pusing, dia menolak semua model pria yang ku tawarkan, tapi orang yang kau bawa pun sangat sempurna dengan apa yang aku harapkan." Ucap wanita itu.

"Hehehehe, aku tidak masalah bisa membantunya." Ucapku, sejujurnya dia tidak tahu jika Ino sampai memohon padaku.

"Bagaimana? Untuk musim ini aku mengeluarkan rancangan untuk pakaian pasangan yang terlihat serasi namun tidak terkesan mencolok, sedikit menambahkan kesan manis dari beberapa desainnya." Jelasnya. Aku memperhatikan pakaian yang mereka kenakan, desainer senior selalu memiliki ide-ide yang terlihat sangat mengagumkan.

Lama-lama menatap mereka, aku merasa sedikit risih, apalagi arahan _photographer_ meminta mereka semakin dekat, ada apa denganku? Ini hanya pekerjaan, aku tidak perlu merasa risih, Ino selalu melakukannya dengan profesional, melihat mereka berpose mesra membuatku sedikit merinding, ah tidak-tidak, mungkin hanya ac di ruangan ini yang sedikit dingin.

"Ma-maaf, aku keluar sebentar." Ucapku, pamit sopan pada desainer yang memiliki projek ini, dia mengangguk ramah dan kembali mengarahkan para krunya.

Apa yang ku lakukan di luar ruangan? Berjalan bolak-balik, berhenti sejenak dan berpikir, cemburu? Hahahahah, itu tidak mungkin, sangat tidak mungkin, tapi mereka terlihat begitu serasi. Pasangan yang super sempurna.

Menunggu hampir sejam lebih, aku masih tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan hingga kegiatan mereka selesai, mengintip sejenak di balik pintu, semua kru dan yang lainnya berterima kasih dan mulai membereskan peralatan, dari jauh aku bisa melihat Ino terlihat begitu senang berbicara dengan Sasuke, uhk, apa yang mereka bicarakan? Tapi itu juga bukan urusanku, tersentak kaget, Sasuke menatap ke arahku dan segera menghindar di balik pintu.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku memilih diam, tidak ada yang perlu ku bicarakan, hal ini jadi terasa sangat canggung, Sasuke pun begitu, dia memang selalu diam, hingga tiba di toko, membuka pintu toko dan membiarkan Sasuke masuk, aku tidak akan masuk.

"Aku tidak melihatmu selama pemotretan." Ucapnya.

"A-aku ke toilet, heheheh." Bohongku.

"Temanmu itu mengajakku lagi, tapi katanya hanya pergi berdua."

"Oh, baguslah, sepertinya Ino cukup tertarik padamu." Ucapku, menatap Sasuke, memasang wajah seakan aku tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Kau menginjikannya?"

"Tentu, tapi kau hanya bisa keluar saat malam hari kan, apa kau sudah katakan itu padanya."

"Hn."

"Se-semoga hubungan kalian lancar." Ucapku, menyemangatinya. "Kau harus segera masuk, aku pun akan segera pulang." Lanjutku.

Sasuke sudah berjalan masuk ke toko, tapi dia tidak beranjak dari depan pintu, mengalihkan tatapanku dan segera mengunci toko, berjalan perlahan, semakin lama langkahku semakin cepat dan akhirnya berlari, aku tidak mengerti, untuk apa berlari seperti ini, penglihatanku sedikit buram, aku merasa wajahku memanas dan terasa sedikit sesak pada dadaku, ini bukan apa-apa, aku hanya lelah, ini bukan karena aku cemburu pada hubungan Ino dan Sasuke yang mulai terbentuk, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Ino, jika pun dia tahu Sasuke yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah mannequin, apa Ino pun tetap menyukainya? Kenapa hal semacam itu mengganggu pikiranku? Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak peduli, aku tidak akan peduli, kembali berlari dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berlalu, aktifitas yang sama dan sedikit membuatku jenuh, aku sampai lupa merencanakan kegiatan berliburku, serasa semua rencana itu jadi membuatku tidak bersemangat, apa aku berlibur saja? meninggalkan toko dan memberikan kunci pada Sasuke, dia bisa keluar kapan saja.

Berakhir dengan mengajukan cuti liburan pada perusahaan, mereka memberikanku waktu dua minggu untuk berlibur, aku tidak akan membuang waktu berharga ini, esoknya aku sudah harus berangkat, menjadikan kota Suna sebagai tempat tujuanku, setelah membereskan koper, sekarang di toko merapikan semua barang dan menyimpannya dalam kardus besar, sementara waktu toko akan ku tutup, membereskan toko hingga malam hari, aku jadi bisa berbicara pada Sasuke sebelum pergi.

"Aku akan pergi dua minggu, selama itu aku memberimu kunci cadangan ini, kau bisa keluar sesukamu jika berubah menjadi manusia." Ucapku, mengatur kardus-kardus itu di gudang penyimpanan.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" Tanyanya.

"Aku butuh liburan, semua manusia melakukan hal itu dan wajar, kau akan setres jika tidak memanjakan diri sejenak, menjauh dari pekerjaan dan bersantai." Jelasku.

"Boleh aku pergi bersama Ino?" Ucapnya dan membuatku menghentikan sejenak pekerjaan mengatur kardus.

"Tentu saja, aku sengaja memberikanmu kunci agar kau bisa bebas keluar masuk dari toko ini, lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Ucapku.

"Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan." Ucapnya dan pergi begitu saja, Sasuke berjalan ke lantai dua, apa dia terlihat marah? atau itu hanya perasaanku saja, wajahnya memang selalu terlihat dingin.

Akhirnya kardus terakhir dan aku sudah siap pergi, menatap ke arah tangga, apa yang Sasuke lakukan di atas? Berjalan perlahan naik ke atas, Sasuke terlihat berdiri dan menatap ke arah jendela, cuaca sedang bagus, langit cukup bersih tanpa ada awan dan sinar bulan bisa di lihat.

"Sasuke." Panggilku, dia hanya bergumam. "Aku akan pulang, tolong jaga toko selama aku tidak ada, jika Ino mengajakmu, kau bisa pergi sesuai keinginanmu." Ucapku. Menghela napas, ini semacam perpisahan yang lama, aku hanya pergi sebentar, hanya dua minggu, Sasuke masih menatap keluar jendela dan tidak juga berbalik padaku, berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga, namun langkahku terhenti, aku berlari secepat mungkin menghampiri Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terduduk dan merasa kesakitan. "Ada apa? Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" Panikku, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia sampai terlihat kesakitan seperti ini, kedua tangannya terus memegang dada kirinya. Apa aku perlu mengantarnya ke rumah sakit? tapi itu hanyalah hal konyol, Sasuke sebuah mannequin dan rumah sakit bukat tempat untuknya, dia masih terlihat kesakitan, memeluknya erat dan mencoba membuatnya tenang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Terus memeluknya erat, tubuhnya yang tadi bergetar mulai tenang dan aku pun merasakan dia membalas pelukanku. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku, lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba di bagian sini terasa sangat sesak." Ucap Sasuke, melepas pelukan kami dan menunjuk dada kirinya, wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit.

"Apa sesuatu mengganggu tubuhmu? Atau ada serangga yang menggrogoti tubuhmu?" Ucapku. Dia mannequin dan bisa saja terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Aku jadi tidak tega untuk pulang dan meninggalkan Sasuke, jika dadanya kembali terasa sakit, dia mungkin hanya akan meringkuk sendirian di sini, mengambil gulungan-gulungan kain, menyatuhkannya sejajar dan menaruh kain yang cukup tebal di atas gulungan kain itu, ini bisa jadi tempat tidur yang sedikit nyaman.

"Berbaringlah, aku bukan seorang dokter, tapi mungkin kau butuh istirahat, aku akan menemanimu." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan di sofa." Ucapku.

"Kita bisa tidur bersama."

 **Blussh..~**

"Ti-tidur bersama, a-apa maksudmu? Kau tahu, pria dan wanita itu tidak bisa tidur bersama tanpa adanya ikatan yang sah" Ucapku, wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sasuke seperti tidak mendengar ucapanku, berjalan ke arah kasur sederhana buatanku, tangannnya tak lepas menggenggam tanganku dan memintaku untuk berbaring di sebelahnya, ini sungguh konyol, tapi melihatnya meminta dengan wajah yang seperti itu, aku semakin tidak tega, apa mannequin juga punya penyakit? Hahahahah, itu tidak mungkin.

Sama-sama merebah diri, meskipun tidak terlalu nyaman, setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik dari pada tidur di atas lantai yang dingin, hening, kami sama-sama terdiam, Sasuke tidur menyamping dan berhadapan denganku, menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" Ucapku.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menggenggam tanganku dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya, membelai wajah pemuda itu, dia memang sangat cocok untuk menjadi model, wajahnya pun mulus, mata hitam yang kelam, ini terlalu dekat, aku sampai malu untuk menatapnya. Akhirnya Sasuke menutup mata, aku jadi tidak merasa malu lagi.

"Apa kau tidur?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak."

Aku lupa jika dia tidak bisa tidur, berhenti membelai wajahnya, merapatkan tubuh ke arah Sasuke, untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin berpikir jika dia adalah mannequin hidup, biar aku berandai sejenak jika dia hanyalah manusia biasa, aku bisa merasakan Sasuke memelukku. Sebuah kecupan ringan di puncuk kepalaku, sedikit egois, aku menginginkan Sasuke sebagai seorang manusia normal dan bukan mannequin yang akan berubah wujud di saat pagi.

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Suara hatiku kadang berbisik jika aku sangat-sangat mencintainya, entah sejak kapan aku mulai memikirkan pemuda ini dan berharap kami memiliki hubungan yang khusus. Mengingat kembali saat dia mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu' apa ini hanya sebuah ucapan yang terlontarkan dan bukan dari lubuk hatinya, aku tidak tahu, dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan panas dan dingin, bagaimana dia bisa merasakan perasaan cinta dan rasa suka? Aneh, setelah ini, aku harus benar-benar menemukan seseorang yang bisa memiliki hubungan khusus denganku.

Maaf Sasuke, aku masih menginginkan kehidupan normalku. Mulai ngantuk, menutup mata dan mengingatkan Sasuke untuk melepaskan pelukannya sebelum pagi, bisa saja aku tidak bisa bergerak jika dia menjadi mannequin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Teriakku sebelum seorang pramugara menutup pintu masuk ke dalam pesawat. Ya ampun! Aku hampir ketinggalan pesawat, merosotkan diri di kursi, tadi pagi aku sampai bangun terlambat, melihat di sebelahku dan Sasuke sudah tidak ada, dia berada di kantor dan berdiri di tempat dimana aku menaruhnya pertama kali. Seharusnya aku mengambil penerbangan jam siang saja, kepikiran jika aku bisa bangun lebih cepat, tapi nyatanya aku bangun 1 jam sebelum keberangkatan.

"Apa ini penerbangan pertamamu?" Ucap seseorang yang duduk sebelahku.

"Eh? A-aku?" Ucapku.

"Tentu, memangnya siapa lagi yang aku ajak bicara." Ucapnya.

Memperhatikan sejenak pemuda di sebelahku, dia memakai kacamata hitam dan sebuah masker penutup mulut, rambutnya terlihat begitu mencolok, merah terang, aku rasa pernah melihat orang ini, ah tidak mungkin aku pasti salah.

"Bu-bukan, ini bukan penerbangan pertamaku, hanya saja aku tadi hampir terlambat." Ucapku.

Pesawat sudah lepas landas, pemuda ini melepas kacamatanya dan masker penutup mulut, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dan segera menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, aku tahu pemuda ini, bisa di bilang dia seseorang yang cukup terkenal terutama dia dunia model.

"A-akasuna Sasori." Bisikku. Aku harus tetap tenang, bisa saja orang-orang yang berada di pesawat ini heboh dengan pemuda bertalenta ini.

"Aku pikir kau tidak mengenalku." Ucapnya, santai.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda dengan wajah imut ini, terjun pertama kali menjadi seorang model, beberapa sutradara berebut ingin menjadikannya pemeran utama dengan bakat aktingnya yang tidak pernah meragukan, pemuda ini sangat pandai memerankan perannya. Aku pun ingin menjadikannya sebagai model rancanganku.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura, sejujurnya aku salah satu desainer." Ucapku, memperkenalkan diri, Sasori sangat ramah, dia bahkan tidak segan untuk berjabat tangan denganku, aku sungguh beruntung bisa satu pesawat dengan pria ini.

"Wah, aku pikir kau hanya penumpang biasa." Ucapnya dan tersenyum, manisnya...~ wajahnya itu membuatnya terus terlihat muda, tapi aku yakin umurnya jauh lebih tua dariku.

"Kau akan ke Suna?" Tanyaku.

"Uhm, aku tinggal di sana, semua keluargaku berada disana." Ucapnya.

"Aku juga akan ke Suna, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku jalan-jalan ke sana."

"Kau pun sedang berlibur."

"Iya."

"Semoga kau betah di Suna, di sana memiliki banyak tempat wisata." Ucapnya.

Memulai percakapan santai, dia sangat baik, aku pikir Sasori akan seperti beberapa artis yang sikapnya di layar kaca mereka akan tampak ramah dan sopan, tapi saat bertemu langsung, sikap mereka kurang baik dan seperti menyombongkan diri.

3 jam perjalanan berakhir, Sasori kembali memakai kacamata penutup mulutnya dan juga topi, kebiasaan para artis jika tidak ingin ketahuan, tapi tetap saja, para fansnya selalu mendapat informasi kemana artis favorit mereka akan pergi.

"Apa bisa menolongku?" Ucap Sasori sebelum kami turun dari pesawat. Aku mengangguk pelan saja, Sasori memintaku untuk menemaninya turun hingga mengambil taksi, tidak ada penjagaan atau mobil penjemput yang akan datang, Sasori ingin terlihat membaur dengan penumpang lainnya.

Seperti yang ku pikirkan, saat keluar dari bandara, di sudut kiri tempat keluar khusus untuk VIP, para fans sudah ramai menunggu, mereka tidak sabaran menunggu Sasori datang, membawa beberapa kertas bertuliskan nama Sasori, atau 'aku cinta Sasori' dan sebagainya. Sayangnya Sasori tidak lewat sana, dia memilih lewat area penumpang biasa hingga kami mengambil taksi dan bergegas pergi dari bandara.

"Hahahahahahahah."

Sedikit terkejut dengan Sasori yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah yakin ini akan berhasil, sebelum berangkat agensi mengatakan harus ada yang mengawalku ke sini, setidaknya membawa beberapa _bodyguard_ , tapi lihatlah, aku bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Sasori, dia begitu ceria hanya gara-gara masalah sepeleh ini, tapi benar, rata-rata para artis akan sulit berpergian mengingat hampir seluruh orang mengetahui siapa dia.

"Jadi kau akan kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Ke rumahku, berada di pinggiran kota, apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengundangmu ke sana? atau kau sudah punya tujuan berpergian?" Ucapnya.

"Aku masih belum pasti akan kemana, beberapa tempat terlihat bagus."

"Tidak jauh dari rumahku juga memiliki beberapa tempat wisata, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Terima kasih, apa kau tidak masalah jika aku mendatangi kediamanmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, keluarga ku pun sangat baik."

Taksi itu berhenti di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar tapi tidak terkesan mewah, aku pikir jika seorang artis akan memiliki rumah yang mewah, tapi halamannya sangat luas. Turun dari taksi dan Sasuke memencet bel, di area sekitar rumah ini cukup sepi, beberapa rumah masih cukup jauh. Tak lama kemudian seseorang keluar, wajah seorang pemuda yang mengingatkanku pada Sasuke.

"Apa kabar kakak? akhirnya aku bisa pulang." Ucap Sasori dan memeluk pria berwajah tenang itu, pantas saja mereka terlihat mirip, aku pikir warna rambut merah itu karena Sasori sengaja mengecatnya, tapi saat melihat seluruh anggota keluarnya, rambut merah itu adalah keturunan, kecuali ibu dan paman Sasori.

Seperti Sasori, mereka begitu ramah padaku, Sasori memperkenalkanku sebagai temannya dan sekaligus yang membantunya untuk menghindari para fans. Di dalam rumahnya begitu besar dan luas, sangat cocok untuk keluarga besar, mereka bahkan membiarkanku menempati salah satu kamar selama liburan di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berlalu, terasa begitu menyenangkan, keluarga yang ramah, aku sampai tidak enak untuk di ajak ke beberapa tempat oleh Sasori, terkesan seperti seorang pemandu, dia seorang artis, orang yang terkenal tapi tetap saja dia selalu membaur dengan sekitarnya, tidak pandang jika dia memiliki sebuah kedudukan sebagai orang terkenal.

Malam harinya, setelah makan malam bersama, aku akhirnya bisa beristirahat, meskipun mendapat libur selama 2 minggu, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu di sini beberapa hari, selebihnya aku bisa habiskan di rumah dengan bersantai tanpa memikirkan toko dan desain apapun. teringat akan Sasuke, apa sekarang dia baik-baik saja?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Konoha.**

"Apa kau tidak memesan apapun?" Ucap Ino.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan memandangi keluar jendela, Ino mengajaknya beberapa kali, Sasuke mengikutinya, tapi tidak membuatnya sedikit senang.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Sasuke, soalah-olah dia sudah makan, tapi itu hanya ucapan agar Ino tidak bertanya lagi.

Ino kembali terdiam, tidak ada hal yang bisa dia bicara dengan Sasuke, pemuda berwajah dingin di hadapannya ini menjawab dengan seadanya dan kadang dia tidak akan menjawab, menurutnya Sasuke orang penuh dengan misterius.

"Kapan Sakura akan kembali?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm... aku tidak tahu, dia tidak mengatakannya padaku." Ucap Ino.

"Apa kau bisa menghubunginya?"

"Kau ingin berbicara dengan Sakura."

"Hn."

"Baiklah, akan ku coba menghubunginya."

 **Dreett...dreettt...dreeett..dreet...**

"Ah, halo Sakura."

" _Ino, ada apa?"_

"Seseorang ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucap Ino dan memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke.

" _Halo."_ Sasuke bisa mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Segeralah pulang." Ucap Sasuke, tegas.

Ino cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda di hadapannya, dia terang-terangan meminta Sakura untuk pulang, sejujurnya Ino sangat bingung akan sikap mereka berdua, Sakura pernah mengatakan jika mereka tidak saling akrab, tapi apa yang di lihat Ino, Sasuke bahkan menyuruh Sakura untuk pulang.

" _Sa-Sasuke? Ada apa?"_ Ucap Sakura, bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berada di toko." Ucap Sasuke.

" _He? Jangan berbicara seperti itu dan Ino berada di depanmu."_ Ucap Sakura, menyadari jika Sasuke terlalu blak-blakan dan Ino pun bisa mendengar setiap ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli." Cuek Sasuke.

Ino seperti terabaikan, gadis ini merasa ada aura yang berbeda saat Sasuke berbicara dengan Sakura, terkesan seperti seorang kekasih yang merindukan pasangannya.

"Kau harus pulang, secepatnya." Ucap Sasuke dan segera mematikan ponsel Ino.

"Apa kau menyukai Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Dia merasa akan percuma jika berusaha mendekati Sasuke tapi hati pemuda itu entah berada di mana.

"Hn, aku menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke, _to the point_.

"Be-begitu yaa, sejujurnya aku pun menyukaimu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak menyukaiku, benar seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, menurutmu, perasaan macam apa yang membuatmu tidak ingin jauh dari seseorang." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia sudah banyak membaca dan mempelajari bagaimana kehidupan manusia itu, tapi untuk masalah perasaan dia sampai kebingungan sendiri.

Ino tersenyum, dia sangat tahu jika hal yang di maksudkan Sasuke itu adalah dia merindukan Sakura, tapi pemuda di hadapannya tidak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Tenanglah, dia akan segera pulang." Ucap Ino.

Setelah makan malam bersama walaupun Sasuke tidak makan, mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan, Sasuke sudah tahu jalan untuk kembali ke toko, Ino sudah pasrah akan perasaannya pada Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak membalas perasaannya, sangat kecewa, Ino berharap bisa mendapatkan Sasuke, dia harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaan sukanya itu dan membiarkan Sasuke bersama Sakura.

"Jika Sakura kembali, katakan perasaanmu padanya." Ucap Ino, sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Perasaan?"

"Tentu, katakan padanya jika kau menyukainya."

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

"Apa? Sudah? La-lalu kenapa kalian terlihat biasa saja?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kalian ini sungguh aneh, kau harus mengatakannya lagi, katakan dengan tegas, aku rasa Sakura tidak mengerti dengan perasaan suka mu padanya."

"Hn, akan ku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baguslah, semoga berhasil." Ucap Ino.

Keduanya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan, Ino sempat meneteskan air mata jika akhirnya dia harus merelakan orang yang sukainya, memilih untuk sebuah pertemanan, Ino tidak ingin terlalu egois, menurutnya Sasuke bukan di takdirkan untuknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke tiba di depan toko, dua orang pria tiba-tiba menghadangnya dan meminta Sasuke mengikuti mereka, tidak ada perlawanan dari pemuda berwajah dingin ini, kedua pria itu meminta Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

"Mau di lihat bagaimana pun dia sangat mirip Sasuke." Ucap Izuna. Menatap baik-baik pemuda yang duduk tenang di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu, kedua pria tadi membawa Sasuke ke kediaman Uchiha atas perintah Itachi jika mereka bertemu dengan pemuda yang mirip Sasuke.

"Siapa namamu?" Ucap Itachi.

"Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke, santai.

"Nama mereka pun sama." Ucap Izuna.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika wajahmu sangat mirip dengan adikku." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak peduli." Cuek Sasuke, menatap sekeliling ruangan yang sedang di tempatinya. "Jika tidak ada keperluan lagi, tolong kembalikan aku ke toko." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa kau tinggal bersama gadis berambut _softpink_? Maksudku nona Sakura." Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak, kami tidak tinggal bersama, tapi aku tinggal di tokonya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku masih tidak bisa percaya ini dan sekarang kita mau apakan pemuda ini, kak?" Ucap Izuna.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita lakukan, dia hanya membuat kita merindukan kembali sosok Sasuke." Ucap Itachi.

"Maaf, apa kalian bisa segera membawaku kembali?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak bisa berlama-lama, dia harus tetap berada di toko jika pagi menjelang.

"Tenang saja, kami akan mengantarmu kembali, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku, aku rasa nona Sakura masih menyimpan kartu namaku." Ucap Itachi.

"Hn."

Kedua orang suruhan Itachi kembali mengantar Sasuke pulang, pemuda itu hanya menatap sejenak Izuna dan Itachi, merasa jika mereka berdua terlihat menyerupai dirinya, tapi Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, dia hanya memiliki Sakura, itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke.

"Apa dia sengaja mengoperasi wajahnya agar mirip Sasuke?" Ucap Izuna, dia masih mempertanyakan wajah pemuda yang sudah di antar pulang.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika pun mengoperasi wajahnya, apa untungnya untuk mirip dengan Sasuke? Semuanya mengetahui jika Sasuke masih berada di rumah sakit dan dalam keadaan koma." Ucap Itachi.

"Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke tiba-tiba kabur dari rumah sakit." Ucap Izuna. Memperlihatkan wajah paniknya.

"Apa kau ingin memastikan hal konyol itu? Kamar Sasuke di jagat ketat 24 jam oleh orang suruhanku, kata dokter dia masih belum ada tanda-tanda untuk segera sadar." Ucap Itachi dan mengetuk jidat Izuna.

"Aku hanya mengatakannya saja." Ucap Izuna, merasa di perlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Itachi.

"Semuanya merindukan Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu hanya orang biasa, aku tidak bisa merasakan jika dia adalah keluarga." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa ini semacam drama film, anak yang tertukar." Ucap iZuna dan terkekeh.

"Lagi-lagi kau memikirkan hanya konyol, kita sudah melihat ibu hanya melahirkan satu anak dan Sasuke tidak memiliki kembaran."

"Tapi-"

"-Istirahatlah, besok ada rapat penting." Ucap Itachi, meninggalkan Izuna sendirian di ruang tamu, hari ini cukup lelah dan sejujurnya Itachi masih syok dengan pemuda yang sangat mirip Sasuke, nama mereka sama, hanya saja pemuda itu tidak memiliki marga dan lagi gadis bernama Sakura itu berbohong padanya, mungkin dia perlu bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu dan menanyakan sebenarnya siapa Sasuke itu.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku segera mengakhiri liburan ini, merapikan pakaianku dan memasukannya ke dalam koper, hanya beberapa saja dan aku segera pulang, ucapan Sasuke sedikit membuatku khawatir, ada apa dengan anak itu? Tidak biasanya berucap seperti itu, aku pikir dia akan menikmati setiap pertemuannya dengan Ino.

"Apa kau akan pulang?" Ucap Sasori, berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ah, Sasori, maaf, aku harus kembali ke Konoha." Ucapku, memastikan jika semua barang-barang sudah masuk ke dalam koper.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di Konoha?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak ada, hanya saja aku tiba-tiba di panggil ke kantor." Ucapku dan sedikit berbohong, aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika seseorang memintaku untuk segera pulang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, tapi jika aku sudah kembali ke Konoha, bisakah kita bertemu kembali?" Ucapnya.

"Tentu, kita bisa berjumpa lagi di sana, kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku yakin akan ada banyak gadis mengejarmu jika mereka melihatmu di bandara." Ucapku dan tertawa pelan.

"Apa perlu kakakku mengantarmu?" Tawarnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah memesan taksi." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin di repotkan lagi.

Berjalan keluar kamar dan pamit pada keluarga Sasori, aku sangat berterima kasih dengan keramahan mereka selama aku tinggal di kediaman ini. Tidak menunggu lama taksi pesananku sudah tiba, aku juga sudah memesan tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha.**

Tepat jam 7 malam, aku baru tiba di Konoha, rasanya sedikit lelah, tapi cukup menyenangkan berada di Suna, meletakkan koper dan tas ku begitu saja, aku bisa beres-beres setelah kembali dari toko, berjalan sedikit cepat, tiba di depan toko dan membukanya, cukup gelap di area toko dan di area kantor, mencari Sasuke di sana dan dia tidak ada, kembali berjalan ke lantai dua, akhirnya menemukan pemuda itu tengah duduk di atas sofa dan sedang membaca.

"Aku pulang." Ucapku, berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

Hanya meninggalkannya beberapa hari, dia jauh terlihat lebih tenang dan seperti manusia biasa, Sasuke meletakkan buku bacaannya dan menatap ke arahku.

 **Deg.**

Perasaan macam ini? Memalingkan wajahku yang sedikit merona.

"Ke-kenapa memintaku untuk pulang? Apa ada masalah? Aku lihat toko baik-baik saja dan kau pun baik-baik saja, atau kau hanya sengaja agar aku segera pu-" Ucapanku terputus, sebuah pelukan erat dari Sasuke.

"kata Ino aku harus mengatakannya dengan tegas-" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, apa maksudnya dia harus mengatakannya dengan tegas. "-Aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya, aku sudah mendengar ucapannya itu dan kenapa dia mengatakannya lagi?

"Jangan katakan lagi, kau tidak mengerti akan arti suka dan perasaan." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin terjebak oleh perasaan yang hanya bersifat sementara, menyadari jika hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil selama Sasuke hanya sebuah mannequin.

"Aku akan mengatakannya lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatap pemuda itu, dia semakin aneh, aku harus kembali melihat buku apa yang di bacanya, mungkin ini semacam pengaruh dari buku novel.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan dari sebuah ungkapan 'suka', apa kau mengerti? Kau tahu apa yang kau ucapkan?" Ucapku.

"Hn, aku tahu."

"Bohong! Apa yang kau tahu dari sebuah perasaan? Kau hanya mannequin Sasuke, dengar, aku hanya ingin kehidupan normal, aku ingin bersama pria yang nyata dan bukan makhluk yang tidak jelas seperti mu." Ucapku. Tanpa sadar semua ucapan itu keluar begitu saja.

Sasuke terdiam, yaa dia selalu seperti itu, terdiam, namun raut wajahnya berubah, jika dia selalu bersikap dingin, kali ini adalah raut wajah yang sedih, tunggu, apa Sasuke sedih mendengar ucapanku? Apa dia mengerti?

"Sasuke, a-aku-"

"-Kau bisa menyimpanku kembali ke kotak kayu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik! Jika itu yang kau inginkan! Aku akan menyimpanmu di gudang, lagi pula kau hanya mannequin usang yang bahkan tidak bisa di pajang di toko!" Ucapku. lagi-lagi aku lepas kendali, pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Sasuke, aku rasa ide untuk pulang lebih awal adalah hal yang salah, padahal aku masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasori. Berjalan lebih cepat kembali ke apartemen, aku belum istirahat sejak pulang dari Suna, sedikit mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, tapi Ucapan Sasuke hanya menambah rasa kesalku padanya.

 **.**

 _Ada apa ini? Rasanya semakin sakit, dada kiriku, sakit sekali. Sakura sudah pergi, apa artinya itu dia tidak membalas apa-apa dari ucapanku? Ahk! A-ada apa ini? sakit, ini sangat sakit!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, aku benar-benar menikmati liburanku di rumah hanya saja ucapan Sasuke kembali terlintas di pikiranku, aku masih belum mengerti tujuan pemuda mannequin itu, apa dia ingin hubungan khusus? Hahahaha, yang benar saja, aku tidak ingin berpacaran dengan sebuah mannequin, aku bisa di cap orang yang sudah tidak waras.

 **Kringgg...krinnnggg..**

Berjalan malas ke arah pintu, aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun saat ini, membuka pintu dan sedikit terkejut dengan siapa yang datang, seorang pemuda memakai topi, masker penutup mulut, kacamata hitam dan jaket, aku bisa melihat sedikit rambut merah itu.

"S-Sasori?" Ucapku pelan.

"Aku datang berkunjung, mencari rumahmu tidak begitu sulit yaa." Ucapnya.

"Masuklah." Ucapku, menawarkannya untuk ke ruang tamu, ini sungguh sulit di percaya, Sasori mengetahui rumahku. Eh? "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu jika aku tinggal di sini?" Tanyaku.

"Beberapa desainer mengenalmu, mereka pun memberikan alamat rumahmu padaku." Ucap Sasori, mulai melepas perlengkapan menyamarnya.

"Aku pikir kau masih berada di Suna." Ucapku.

"Aku sudah cukup melihat keluargaku, lagi pula aku masih ada beberapa pekerjaan dan harus segera kembali ke Konoha." Jelasnya. "Jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Ucap Sasori.

"Se-sekarang?"

"Uhm, aku tidak begitu memiliki banyak waktu, jika agensiku menemukanku kabur lagi, dia akan menyeretku pulang." Ucap Sasori.

Aku hanya menahan tawaku, menjadi seorang artis cukup sulit, meminta Sasori untuk menunggu sebentar, aku harus bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu, melirik jam dan sebentar lagi sudah akan malam.

Sasori hanya mengajakku untuk makan malam, memilih restoran yang cukup berkelas, dia ingin mentraktirku sebagai awal pertemanan yang baik, Sasori memperhatikan sejenak area sekitar jika tiba-tiba ada paparasi, dia hanya bisa membuka masker penutup mulutnya, masih was-was jika saja ada yang menyadari jika Sasori tengah makan malam di salah satu restoran dan mungkin akan semakin heboh jika dia bersama gadis seperti ku, aku jadi merasa ge-er sendiri, berita itu akan membuatku menjadi orang yang terancam juga, terutama kemarahan para fansnya.

"Apa kau tidak masalah jika makan malam bersamaku?" Ucapku.

"Sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah adalah orang-orang yang sibuk membuat berita tentangku." Ucapnya.

Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, yang di katakan Sasori memang ada benarnya, kehidupan artis selalu menjadi bahan berita yang ramai di perbincangkan.

"Jika kau memiliki rancangan baru, aku pikir kau bisa mengajakku untuk menjadi model rancanganmu." Tawar Sasori.

"Oh, apa kau tengah berbicara bisnis denganku?" Ucapku.

"Tidak-tidak, aku akan membantu semampuku, kau bisa mengandalkanku." Ucap Sasori dan senyum di wajahnya itu begitu manis, apa dia tidak pernah menyadari jika wajahnya sangat unik untuk seorang pria?

"Baiklah, kau bisa menjadi orang pertama yang akan ku hubungi." Ucapku. Tidak ada masalah jika menerima tawarannya. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan bagian agensimu, mereka pikir aku akan memanfaatkanmu." Tambahku.

"Tenang saja, ini adalah tawaran pribadi, mereka tidak bisa mengusik urusan pribadiku dan semuanya sudah tertulis dalam perjanjian sebelum aku menjadi artis mereka." Ucapnya. Dia jenius juga, tampan, imut, jenius dan terkenal, pria yang sempurna. "Satu hal lagi, aku berharap ada kelanjutan dari hubungan ini." Lanjut Sasori, tatapannya sedikit membuatku malu, aku sampai salah tingkah dan harus mengalihkan tatapanku. Apa ini sebuah tanda untuk sebuah hubungan? Aku masih berandai-andai jika saja Sasori menjadi orang akan memiliki hubungan khususku denganku, tapi cukup beresiko untuk menjadi pacar seorang artis, yaa aku sudah sering melihatnya di beberapa pemberitaan, musuh utama adalah fans, mereka kadang tidak akan rela jika pacar artis favorit mereka hanya gadis biasa yang tidak memiliki hal menarik.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa." Ucapku, sekedar menghentikan perasaan yang berharap ini.

"Aku sudah menemui beberapa gadis, tapi mereka pun sama saja, kau sedikit berbeda Sakura." Ucapnya.

Uhk, ini sungguh tidak baik, aku harus tetap menyadari posisiku.

"Mu-mungkin kita masih perlu mengenal satu sama lain." Ucapku, aku terbawa arus dari pembicaraan Sasori.

"Aku setuju." Ucapnya.

Bernapas lega, kita bisa mengambil waktu untuk melihat sikap masing-masing, sejujurnya aku sangat senang dengan hal ini, yaa aku pun sedikit mengidolakan pemuda ini, tapi tidak ada harapan jika benar kami bisa bersama.

Menghabiskan waktu makan malam bersama, berbicara ringan dan mulai mempertanyakan data diri masing-masing, menyenangkan, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang semenarik ini, berjalan menuju apartemenku, berhenti sejenak dan melihat beberapa kerumunan, apa sedang terjadi kecelakaan? Aku jadi penasaran, meminta Sasori untuk sejenak melihat apa yang terjadi, terkejut dengan apa yang ku lihat, sebuah mannequin yang tergeletak di jalanan dengan tubunya yang hancur, kaki dan lengannya tergelat tidak jauh dari badan mannequin itu, perasaanku jadi aneh, tubuhku sedikit bergetar dan jari-jari tanganku terasa dingin, aku harus berpikir jernih, ini hanya sebuah mannequin milik orang lain.

"Ada apa Sakura? Sakura? Sakura?"

"Ah? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa?" Ucapku, aku sampai tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Sasori, kenapa terasa begitu aneh saat menatap mannequin yang hancur itu? Lagi pula itu bukan Sasuke.

"Haa, ada-ada saja, truk pengangkut mannequin itu tidak menyadari jika pintu belakang truknya tidak rapat, beberapa orang sampai sulit untuk berkendara dan melewati jalanan akibat tubuh mannequin yang berserakan itu." Ucap seorang pria di sebelahku. Aku bisa mendengar percakapan orang-orang itu.

"Sasori, kita berpisah di sini saja, maaf aku harus ke suatu tempat." Ucapku, pamit dan terburu-buru meninggalkan Sasori, ini sungguh mengganggu, aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain Sasuke.

Tiba di depan toko, bergegas membuka pintu, mencoba mencari Sasuke namun dia tidak ada di toko, di kantor, lantai dua dan gudang, ini membuatku pusing, aku harus mencari Sasuke dimana? Teringat Ino dan segera menghubunginya.

" _Sasuke tidak ada bersamaku, ada apa? Apa dia menghilang?"_ Ucap Ino.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menemuinya, tapi tidak menemukan Sasuke di tempat biasa kami bertemu." Bohongku, aku tidak bisa mengatakan jka tokoku sudah seperti rumah bagi Sasuke.

" _Mungkin dia sedang berjalan-jalan, mungkin saja."_ Ucap Ino.

Menghubungi Ino tidak ada gunanya, aku harus menghubungi siapa lagi? Tidak ada yang mengenal Sasuke, dia selalu berada di toko, jika dia keluar, apa mungkin dia benar-benar pergi, tapi tubuhnya hanya bertahan saat malam hari. Ini membuatku khawatir, berlari keluar toko, mencari ke sana-kemari, meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali, tidak ada, tidak ada, tidak ada.

 **Piippppp piiiippp...**

"Hey nona! Lihat-lihat jika ingin menyeberang!" Teriak kesal seorang pengendara mobil, aku hampir saja di tabraknya.

Melirik jam tangan, sudah tepat jam 12 malam dan Sasuke tidak bisa ku temukan, kenapa? Apa ini sebuah karma ketika kau menyia-nyiakan seseorang dan perasaan kehilangan menjadi sangat terasa.

Merebah diri di sofa, aku tidak jadi pulang ke apartemen, memilih untuk menginap di toko, memandangi lantai yang masih terdapat tumpukan gulungan kain di sana, aku sampai lupa membereskannya sebelum pergi liburan. Beranjak dari sofa dan berbaring di gulungan kain yang tersusun itu.

Sasuke, apa dia marah dengan ucapanku? Apa aku sudah keterlaluan? Aku hanya berbicara tentang fakta yang ada, aku tidak bisa berharap banyak untuk sebuah mannequin hidup, ini sungguh rumit. Memejamkan mata, lelah, besok aku akan kembali mencari Sasuke, dia tidak akan pergi jauh, aku yakin itu.

Membuka mataku perlahan, tatapan dingin itu, apa aku tengah bermimpi? Aku melihat Sasuke berbaring dan sedang menatapku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di toko?" Ucapnya.

Segera merapatkan diri dan memeluk Sasuke. "Kau kemana saja?" Ucapku. rasanya ingin menangis, tapi aku berusaha menahannya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tidak merasakan adanya pelukan balasan, Sasuke tidak melakukannya, dia tidak memelukku seperti biasa. Melepaskan pelukanku dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhku, menjauh darinya.

"Aku ingin melakukan penawaran denganmu." Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat serius.

"Pe-penawaran apa?" Ucapku.

"Pagi harinya seseorang akan membeliku dengan pembayaran dua kali lipat."

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus menjualmu?" Ucapku, Sasuke mengambil keputusan sendiri.

"Agar kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi." Ucapnya, aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi dingin itu, apa dia sungguh-sungguh ingin kita berpisah?

"Apa kau marah?" Tanyaku.

"Aku hanya sebuah mannequin, aku tidak tahu perasaan semacam itu." Ucapnya, dingin.

Tersentak kaget, kenapa cara bicara Sasuke seperti itu? Aku pikir dia sudah memahami apapun sebagai manusia normal, terdiam sejenak, sepertinya ini adalah akibat dari ucapanku, aku meragukan akan perasaan Sasuke, apa yang harus ku ucapkan lagi? Aku sudah menyakiti perasaannya, Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring, terus berjalan hingga menggapai tangga, langkahnya terhenti, aku bisa melihat dia seperti tengah menghela napas, bahunya sedikit terangkat, aku yakin jika dia pun merasa berat akan hal ini, mengubahnya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Sasuke kembali berjalan, bergegas mengikutinya, aku harus menegaskan perasaanku padanya, semua alasan yang membuatku mengambil jarak darinya, dia harus mengetahui semuanya.

"Sasu-ke, aahh...!"

Tanpa sadar kakiku tersangkut pada gulungan kain, membuatku hilang keseimbangan, menutup mataku rapat-rapat, mungkin hanya akan mengalami patah tulang jika jatuh dari tangga yang cukup tinggi ini, merasakan tubuh seseorang yang memelukku erat.

 **Braaakk..!**

Segera membuka mataku, aku tepat berada di atas tubuh Sasuke, tubuhnya melindungiku dari lantai.

"Dasar cereboh." Ucapnya.

Beranjak dari atas Sasuke dan melihat sekelilingku, mataku membulat, apa yang ku lihat di sini, tubuh Sasuke hancur, dia adalah mannequin buatan lama, bukan menggunakan bahan plastik, tapi bahan seperti porselin, tubuh hancur Sasuke kembali ke bentuk semula, menjadi sebuah mannequin.

"S-Sasuke... Sasuke!" Menutup wajahku, aku tidak bisa melihat ini, Sasuke hancur, ini semua kesalahanku, jika saja aku tidak menyalahkan Sasuke atas perasaannya, jika saja aku tidak seperti mengusirnya, jika saja aku menahannya untuk tidak pergi, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. "Maafkan aku. Maaf..hikss." Ucapku, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, terasa begitu sakit, kenapa? Sasuke hanya sebuah mannequin, kenapa aku harus merasakan hal seperti ini?

"Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya, tangan kanan Sasuke masih bisa di gunakannya, menghapus perlahan air mataku.

"Maaf. Hikss..."

Aku rasa kata 'maaf' pun tidak ada gunanya, Sasuke tidak akan kembali seperti semula.

"Kau bisa menggantiku dengan mannequin yang baru, aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan pria yang bernama Itachi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu!" Tegasku.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau harapkan dari sebuah mannequin lama dan usang, bahkan aku sudah hancur."

 **Deg.**

"A-aku akan memperbaikimu, aku akan merekatkan seluruh tubumu dengan lem, tenanglah, pasti bisa, jangan katakan jika kau harus di tukar dengan yang baru, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu." Ucapku.

"Sakura-"

"-Tidak Sasuke, aku tidak akan menemukarmu, meskipun kau hanya satu-satunya mannequin yang ku punya." Ucapku.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjadi manusia lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

Ini masih jam 2 pagi, matahari belum nampak, tapi tubuh Sasuke perlahan-lahan kembali menjadi mannequin.

"Ada apa? Kau masih bisa menjadi manusia." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak tahu, seperti ada yang berbisik jika aku sudah pada batasnya."

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku, tidak Sasuke, jangan kembali menjadi sebuah mannequin, aku mohon! Tetaplah menjadi manusia, tidak apa-apa jika hanya pada saat malam hari tiba, kita bisa bertemu kembali." Ucapku.

"Semuanya akan sia-sia."

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia! Baiklah! Aku menyukaimu! Aku sangat menyukaimu! Selama ini aku takut akan hubungan kita, kau bukan manusia dan aku tidak bisa mengharapkan apa-apa dari sebuah mannequin yang memiliki waktu untuk bergerak, aku harus menunggu setiap malamnya, aku tidak bisa, aku sungguh tidak bisa seperti itu, tapi, aku tidak akan berbohong akan perasaanku padamu." Ucapku dan memeluk perlahan tubuh rapuh itu, menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya, sebuah usapan lembut di punggungku.

"Aku memahami semuanya, apa kau pikir aku hanya sebuah mannequin bodoh? Awalnya seperti itu, tapi setelah mempelajari beberapa hal, aku tahu jika ini adalah perasaan lebih terhadap lawan jenis. Aku menyukaimu Sakura, bukan sekedar dari sebuah ucapan, tapi inilah sebuah ungkapan dari apa yang ku rasa saat bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi dia membuatku terkejut, aku salah paham terhadapnya, tapi sudah terlambat. Malam itu, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, wujud Sasuke kembali seutuhnya menjadi sebuah mannequin.

"SASUKEEEEEE...!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari setelah kejadian yang memilukan, serasa kau kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi, saat itu tubuh mannequin Sasuke di bawah pergi oleh beberapa orang, mereka mengatakan jika Sasuke membuat perjanjian dengan perusahaan Uchiha, uang ganti rugi akan di transfer ke dalam rekeningku, tapi aku menolaknya, aku tidak memperdulikan uang itu.

Beberapa kali Sasori menghubungiku, kami sudah bertukar nomer ponsel, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk berbicara dengannya, mengurung diri sepanjang hari di dalam rumah, terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, perasaan yang tumbuh perlahan, kesalahpahamanku terhadap Sasuke dan berakhir aku yang menanggung segalanya, mungkin ini sangat pantas, aku terlalu keras kepala tidak ingin memahami ungkapan perasaan Sasuke.

 **Kriinggg...kriiinnggg...**

 **Kriinggg...kriiinnggg...**

 **Kriinggg...kriiinnggg...**

 **Kriinggg...kriiinnggg...**

 **Kriinggg...kriiinnggg...**

Bel itu sungguh mengganggu! Aku akan memberi pelajaran yang memencet bel seperti itu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu! Ah, Sa-Sasori?" Aku sampai terkejut dengan siapa yang datang.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu." Ucapnya, dia pun terlihat kaget mendengar suaraku yang cukup keras tadi.

"Tidak-tidak, aku yang minta maaf. Masuklah." Ucapku.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Ucapnya, menatap serius padaku.

"Silahkan."

"Beberapa hari kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu, kau bahkan terlihat kesal tadi."

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu, sungguh, aku pikir ada yang iseng memencet bel."

"Begini, aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. mencoba mencari waktu yang tepat, tapi entah mengapa kau jadi sulit untuk di temui, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika...jika saja kau dan aku bisa memiliki hubungan yang serius." Ucap Sasori. Ini terlalu mendadak, memilih untuk diam, aku harus berpikir sejenak, inilah yang ku harap, mendapat seseorang yang sesungguhnya, dia manusia normal dan aku pun bisa mendapat cinta dari orang yang nyata. Apa ini jalan terbaik? Aku masih sulit untuk mengambil keputusan, tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan perasaan Sasori saat ini.

"Maaf Sasori, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu, sebaiknya kau mencari gadis yang normal dan waras, aku tidak pantas untukmu." Menghela napas, aku sudah mengambil keputusan dengan apa yang ku ucapkan.

"Ada apa? Kau gadis normal." Ucap Sasori, aku bisa lihat raut wajahnya, dia seakan tidak bisa menerima apa yang sudah ku ucapkan.

"Aku tidak normal. Aku mohon, pergilah, carilah gadis yang lebih baik, tapi jika kau membutuhkan seorang teman, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja." Ucapku, "Maaf." Tambahku, membungkuk di hadapannya dan bergegas menutup pintu rumahku, bersandar pada sisi pintuku, merosotkan diri hingga terduduk di lantai, aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa-apa pada Sasori, aku menyukai sebuah mannequin dan itu tidak normal, berpikiran untuk mendatangi seorang psikiater, tidak lama lagi aku bisa menjadi gila, apa yang ku lalui selama ini hanya sebuah mimpi saja? Dan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu tidak nyata?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang, anda ingin sebuah baju seperti apa?" Ucapku pada seorang pembeli, dia mulai mengatakan desain dan jenis bahan yang dia inginkan dari baju yang akan di belinya, aku menawarkan beberapa desain baru yang sesuai, aku sudah membuat rancangan baru lagi beberapa bulan yang lalu, mengingat ini sudah berada pada akhir bulan di tahun ini, sebentar lagi akan tahun baru, tidak terasa.

Toko akhirnya tutup tepat jam 6 sore, memandangi seluruh area di dalam toko dan mulai mematikan lampu, menatap sejenak tempat di mana Sasuke dan aku terjatuh, sudah sangat lama sekali, aku selalu berusaha melupakan Sasuke, namun tiap malam aku terus memimpikannya, mimpi dimana kami bertemu dan harus segera berpisah, menyakitkan, aku sampai mendatangi pisikiater dan konsultasi dengan masalah tidurku, tidak ada yang aneh ungkap salah seorang pisikiater, dia hanya mengingatkanku untuk lebih banyak istirahat dan tidak meminum sake.

Berjalan menuju apartemenku, terhenti sejenak saat mendapati sebuah kardus besar, hampir mendapati tinggi pintu, berjalan lebih cepat, di sisi kardus itu hanya tertempel sebuah nama jas pengiriman, berpikir jika aku tidak pernah memesan barang dari jasa pengiriman ini, lagi pula ini apa? besar sekali, seseorang bisa di bungkus di dalamnya.

Aku lelah dan harus menarik kardus besar itu masuk ke dalam rumah, susah payah ku dorong masuk hingga berada tidak jauh dari pintu, aku sudah tidak kuat mendorongnya, menutup pintu rumah dan merebah diri di sofa ruang tamu, menatap kardus itu, melihat kembali kertas pengirimannya, tidak ada nama pengirim di sana.

Memandangi setiap sisi kardus ini, mengetuk-ngetuknya, dan menggoyang-goyangkan, semacam ada sesuatu yang berat di dalam sana, tapi apa? Bergegas membuka kardu itu, sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ada di dalam sana, sebuah mannequin. Ha? Aku tidak pernah memesan mannequin, tapi alamat yang tertera sudah benar. Menyadari satu hal jika mannequin ini terlihat mirip dengan mannequin Sasuke, mannequin ini hanya membuatku jadi mengingatnya kembali, menutup kardus itu dan meninggalkannya, mungkin aku bisa mengembalikan manneuqin itu kepada pengirimnya, aku sedang tidak butuh.

 **Kriiiiingg...kriiiiinggg...kriiiingggg...**

Melirik jam, sudah jam 8 malam dan siapa yang bertamu di jam segini, apa mungkin Ino atau Tenten? Berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, tatapanku membulat.

"Aku mencari Haruno Sakura." Ucap seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku.

"A-aku?" Ucapku dan menunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Hn. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya lagi.

Tersentak kaget, aku langsung menutup pintu rumahku dan mendatangi kardus itu, membukanya dan mannequin itu masih berada di sana, aku pikir mannequin itu berubah dan kenapa harus berada di luar, kembali berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya, mencubit pipiku keras-keras dan terasa sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan tingkah konyolku.

"I-ini bukan mimpi?" Ucapku, masih tidak percaya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Apa kau sebuah mannequin baru?"

"Aku manusia."

"Bohong."

"Kau bisa mengiris pergelangan tanganku sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke dan menyodorkan pergelangannya ke arahku.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi saat tubuh mannequin itu sudah di hancurkan, aku tersadar tengah berada di sebuah rumah sakit, semua ingatan di mannequin itu berada padaku, aku pikir hanya sebuah mimpi, tapi saat menanyakannya pada kakakku, dia mengatakan jika gadis yang bernama Sakura memang ada dan dia bersama seseorang yang mirip denganku, ini sungguh konyol, aku pun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa tentang semua ini." Jelas Sasuke.

Ini seperti sebuah misteri yang sulit di pecahkan, apa ini semacam perpindahan roh, tapi Sasuke dalam wujud mannequin tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang dirinya, sedikit merasa senang, pemuda ini benar-benar memiliki kehidupan nyata.

"Ahk!" Sasuke menyentil jidatku tiba-tiba.

"Dasar bodoh, kau sungguh menyebalkan." Ucapnya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Ucapku, terkejut.

Sasuke mendekapku dan memelukku erat. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu tentang perasaanku, kau masih tidak mengerti juga." Ucapnya.

Ini hanya membuatku sangat malu. "A-aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu, aku hanya ingin kehidupan normal, aku tidak bisa bersama sebuah mannequin." Ucapku.

"Sekarang aku manusia yang sesungguhnya" Ucap Sasuke, melonggarkan pelukan kami, wajahnya terlalu dekat, menundukkan wajahku, malunyaaaa~ "Sakura, apa jawabanmu sekarang?" Ucap Sasuke lagi. Mengangguk perlahan, kembali pemuda itu memelukku erat. "Mannequin itu hadiah dariku." Tambah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, meneteskan air mata dan membalas pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[TAMAT ]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CATATAN DARI AUTHOR :**

sedang sibuk-sibuknya jadi sudah amat sangat jarang update atau ngebuat fic lagi... ( = _ = ), sorry... yang TBC tetap di lanjut meskipun luaaaaamaaaaaaa...~

sebenarnya fic ini pengen sekali di up saat ultahnya si abang SASUKE, hanya saja nggak sempat dan... tadi pagi baru kelar... fiuuuuhhhh...~ meskipun telat, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABANG TAMPANG YANG WIFUNYA BEJIBUUUN DI DUNIA TAPI TETAP HANYA SAKURA SEORANG WIFU SEJATIMU #eeaaaaaa...~ Hahahahahah. 23 - 07

okey, ini fic requestan, namanya sudah tertera dan semoga suka dengan fic ini, cukup kacau dan agak terburu-buru setiap scenenya. author tidak tahu jika ini sesuai dengan konsepmu atau author yang keliru memahami konsep yng dirimu jelaskan. *sorry*

yang masih ada requestan sabar yooo... dan TBC sabar juga yooo.. yang another itu masih ada 'omake' jadi harap sabar. pokoknya semua harus sabar... author nggak bisa kebanyakan duduk dan ngetik doang, ehehehehe...,

kalau ada penulisan salah sibut saja biar author nanti edit, ini udah muak di baca berulang kali tapi masih ada kelewatan... agdjagdafuahuaf...!

.

.

okey, segitu aja...,

.

.

See next oneshoot or TBC or DLL XD

.

.

_SASUKEFANS_


End file.
